Hatred Shall Rule
by FoureyedRae
Summary: For all Nevermore lovers. Trigon is gaining control on Raven... will she become completely evil? Other Ravens are there, later. Mostly for Rae fans. Review please!
1. Nevermore?

**Hatred Shall Rule**

Please review! Only if you like Nevermore, than read this. It has alot of things from Nevermore... Don't flame please. This is my first... I will try to put a chapter up every or every other day, but as I am having trouble figuring out things, maybe slightly longer. I will have pretty much no pairings or romance in my story. I think its obvious that Robin and Starfire like each other, but no love will be in my story. The beginning is weird, but please read it all... Thanks!

Chapter 1: Nevermore?

"Your pathetic skills can't outshine the brilliance of Dr. Light!" Dr. Light stood on top of a small building, gazing down at the Teen Titans below him. Yellow and white light crackled in the night around his hands, and a beam shot down, shattering the ground beneath him. Robin, the Titan's leader, leapt away from the beam, and towards the villain, throwing a birdarang as he went.

It struck emptiness. Robin landed on the building, but Dr. Light had leapt to the ground. "You're fast, but I doubt you'll enjoy moving at the speed of light!" Cried the boastful villain in a full voice. Light burst from a light bulb-shaped badge on his chest, and hit Robin squarely. The Titan's leader yelled as he was flung over a building.

Beast Boy ran towards Dr. Light, changing into a wolf and snarling. Dr. Light dodged the green wolf, turning to face him. "A wolf is no threat when it's as blind as a bat!" Dr. Light did something with his belt, causing spots of light to fly towards Beast Boy, blinding him temporarily. Confused, he turned back into a human.

Starfire, the alien girl rushed to attack. She flung green starbolts at Dr. Light, but he avoided them. Smoothly, he threw a device at the ground, and light flashed from the top of it, towards Starfire. The light trapped Starfire, but before Dr. Light could taunt her...

"Watch yourself, lightweight." Dr. Light turned to see Cyborg, the man of metal, rushing towards him with a tire, wheel still attacked. "Things are about to get heavy!" The tire smashed to the ground, as Cy brought it down. Dr. Light fell, but light flashed from his hands, breaking the wheel in Cyborg's hands.

Dr. Light laughed maniacally as red light formed above him, then smashed into a truck just behind Cyborg. Smoke rose, but when it disappeared.

"Wha? Hey!" Cyborg was trapped in the solid ground, head and hands just sticking out. "Lemme-"He began angrily, but a shadow fell over him as Dr. Light stepped up.

"Now... if nobody minds, I'll be taking the gold," The villain smugly told the tapped Titan.

"I mind." Came a low voice. Raven, a mysterious witchlike girl with dark powers appeared. Swirling around, dark power started to form around her as she spoke. "Azerath, Metrion-"

Before she could finish, a beam of light struck her, and she fell to the concrete, sliding. She sat up; glaring, and then Dr. Light came up behind her. "A bit of advice..." He taunted. "Find shorter magic words."

Raven's eyes glowed white in the darkness of her cloak. A motorcycle along the street suddenly was covered by darkness, and then took to the air. It was flung towards Dr. Light.

But he put out one hand, and stopped it before the impact. It exploded before it hurt him, and he smirked, putting out his hands once more.

Another beam of light flashed out, hitting Raven again. She grunted with pain, landing hard on the ground fifty feet away.

As Dr. Light advanced, she turned around, still kneeling, and whispered threateningly, "_Don't come any closer." _Dr. Light paused, but his voice was still raised with confidence.

"What's the matter?" He laughed. "Afraid of the light?!"

Suddenly, Raven swirled around, eyes burning with rage. Instead of their normal purple, they were red, and burning with an evil light. Her cloak whipped around, and she rose high into the air, crying a loud scream of rage. "Hrrrrr!" She growled, and from the depths of her dark cloak, which seemed to have grown much longer, dark energy rippled out.

Dr. Light was suddenly afraid. Backing away from this new menace, he cried out as dark tentacles of energy reached out for him. "No. No! What are you-!-"

They wrapped around him, dragging him to the ground and pulling him towards Raven. Dr. Light screamed with terror, as she seemed to be pulling him into the depths of her rippling cloak.

"I surrender!" Shouted Dr. Light desperately! "You win, I surrender!"

Raven's eyes still glowed, and a creepy smile played around her mouth. _"What's the matter, afraid of the dark?" _she growled, her voice very strange and evil. She ignored his screams.

"I surrender! Aagh! Noooo!" Screamed Dr. Light! Raven still had the creepy smile on her face, looking pleased and malicious.

Robin, having recovered, was shocked to see his friend turned evil. He raced towards her, one of his hands outstretched. "Raven! STOP!"

_"Raven, stop." Pathetic, really. _

But Raven did NOT stop. Not in the way Robin expected. Instead, she grinned even more, and more tentacles of power reached out to curl around Robin. Robin tried to screech to a stop, but they yanked him off his feet. His screams mingled with Dr. Light's.

"ROBIN!" Starfire, who had been running over to help Dr. Light, now saw what was happening to Robin. Starfire flew at Raven, forgetting about Dr. Light, and everything else. Green starbolts flashed out, hitting Raven.

Her angry bolts did nothing. Nothing to the affect she wanted, anyway. She wanted Robin to be let go. _Why is Raven attacking us? _Starfire thought desperately. _This is not supposed to happen! Raven is not supposed to grab Robin! She is not supposed to- _Suddenly, a flashback ran through Starfire's head.

_"Raven, stop!" Robin had cried. The demon-girl had grinned evilly, but then her eyes had suddenly turned to normal with a gasp. Violet eyes big, Raven had shrunk, cloak shrinking, and whooshing away from the terrified Dr. Light. _

_Robin and Starfire had bent over Dr light, who was trembling and big-eyed. His costume was shriveled, and looked drained. "It was... oh, so dark..." He had whispered pathetically. "Make it stop. Make it stop!" _

_Beast Boy and Cyborg had come over to Raven, who was staring into the darkness, emotionless. She had been... normal again. "Dude, Raven! What'd you do?!" gasped Beast Boy disbelievingly. _

_Raven had turned around in a hurry, eyes red again. She had snarled again in that creepy voice, and Beast Boy had cowered with a scream. _

_"What's her deal!?" He exclaimed to the confused Cyborg, staring in disbelief. Then Raven, had turned slowly, blue cloak flowing after her. She had walked into the shadows and disappeared. _

Starfire had remembered it so clearly... But what was happening now? Why had Raven not stopped? Come to think of it, why was the past being re-lived? The alien girl only now remembered it. She was not the same as the girl who was supposed to be here. Now Starfire had earned her eyebeams, and the Titans had been a team much longer. But what was happening now? This had already happened before!

All this thinking took only a second, as Starfire wasn't as stupid as she sometimes seemed... But Raven took advantage of that one second. Irritated (But rather unaffected) at Starfire's starbolts, Raven's crackling black tentacles released Dr. Light, and curled up to snare Starfire from the air.

"Aaiee!" She yelped, as she hit the ground hard, black energy dragging her in Raven's huge billowing cloak. Dr. Light, however, ran. He turned back to stare, for a second. Thoughts flashed through his rather dull mind, and now he remembered... But he was not brave enough to face Raven again, even if it was the second time re-living it. The boastful Dr. Light, simply turned and ran.

Beast Boy and Cyborg ignored him, instead running towards their friends. "Dude..." gasped Beast Boy, coming to a stop. "This-"

"-Can't be real!" Cyborg finished. "We already BEEN through this!"

"_Oh, have you?!" _snarled the creepy voice of Raven. Beast Boy changed to a hawk to escape her dark tentacles, but Cyborg wasn't able to escape quickly enough. His blasts weren't working either, and he was dragged down against his will.

Beast Boy, screamed a loud hawk cry, and nearly fell out of the air, noticing that Robin and Starfire were gone! His sharp hawk eyes surveyed around him, but nothing unusual was there that he could see, other than Raven and her abnormally long cloak... Who was now only dragging Cyborg under her dark cloak with her powers.

But dark energy crackled through his bird body, and he fell to the ground, dazed. Raven smiled, her powers reaching to grab him, still as a bird. He was dragged in even swifter. The only sound was Cyborg's scream as the Titians fell into darkness.

A haze of red blurred the surroundings. The limited sight showed an empty street, with darkness at every corner. Raven found it slowly being lifted from her eyes. She was in control now. Screams ringing in her ears, she stared with confusion at the empty street. It was dark. And her friends...

It all came back to her. She turned around swiftly. She was normal again, her cloak now a normal size. And just behind her, a portal of darkness swirled down into the ground, and away. A vortex, that she herself had unknowingly created was disappearing, her friends with it.

Feeling drained, Raven stared, then frowned, her eyes glowing white. Energy played around the vortex, letting it remain open for a few more seconds. She then dove into it with an angry cry of "No!" Her blue cloak disappeared into the unknown as the vortex closed up behind her immediately.

The vortex then swirled away, leaving nothing behind it but a red mist over it, which slowly faded away.

Dr. Light watched from a distance. Satisfied that they were gone, he decided that now that there was no one to take him to jail... He should really be thinking of getting that gold. Now that nobody minded...


	2. Understanding Somewhat and Journeying

Hey thanks for the review, Samieko! My 2nd chapter... enjoy! I _attempted _to add a bit of humor here, though the story will be mostly not that humor filled... Please review!

Chapter 2: Understanding (Somewhat) and Journeying

Beast Boy opened his eyes and blinked. He was still a hawk. He swiftly changed back to human. "Hello?" He got to his feet, staring around him. He could only see darkness. He changed into a small green cat, only to see more darkness. The only source of light was a few circular red lights shining on the ground. Changing back, Beast Boy backed away, only to bump into someone.

"AA! Oh... Starfire?" It was only Starfire, who was looking confused. An unformed starbolt glowed in her clenched fists, which didn't really help light-wise. The place was still dark. The immense black sky seemed to push down on Beast Boy. And Beast Boy still had no idea where he was.

"You have been brought here as well, friend Beast Boy! I do not understand what has happened, the past cannot change, and yet here we are!" Starfire was confused as well. She couldn't remember exactly how they had been brought back to Dr. Light. She gave up; deciding Cyborg and Robin would be smart enough to think of something. Or maybe Raven? Starfire definitely didn't know. _I mean, maybe this is common at earth..._

Speaking of the two other boys, Robin and Cyborg came out of the night, hearing Starfire's voice. Cyborg had a beam of light on his shoulder, which searched the ground. Robin remembered Warp; thinking of the past and future Starfire spoke of, but said nothing. Obviously, Warp was not here. Beast Boy turned to Cyborg. "Dude, where are we?"

Cyborg glanced down at his arm. "My sensor's malfunctioning. Wherever we are, it sure is someplace creepy. I can't sense it."

"So basically we're lost!" Beast Boy translated. Cyborg shrugged, uncertain.

"We're here cuz of Raven. Maybe she'd know-"

"Where _is _Raven?" Starfire interrupted. "Forgive my intrusion, perhaps she is... normal now."

"Dude, I don't know. But wherever she is, I'm stayin away from her! I've learned my lesson and _I'm_ never gonna-"

Suddenly a mysterious shape rose from the ground. Beast Boy screamed like a little girl and fell over. Raven suddenly materialized in front of him. The other Titans stared.

Raven's violet eyes gleamed, her face serious. Not that that was anything new... Robin stepped forward. "Raven..."

Raven shook her head, her purple hair glinting in the small light made by Cyborg and Starfire. "Don't ask. Follow me," She told them in her normal monotone voice. Robin raised one eyebrow as Raven went towards the red lights, levitating a few inches above the black stone ground.

Beast Boy scratched his head with confusion, and then changed to a hawk. He flew in front of Raven, changing to human again. Raven stopped, irritated.

"Oh no you don't! I wanna know what's goin' on here! I'm not asking... I'm demanding!" Beast Boy tried to look tough and serious. Raven blinked, looking extremely annoyed. One of the red lights blowing up only made a small noise, but the fact that it had been covered with Raven's power before it did, told Beast Boy that maybe he'd better let someone else handle it. Grinning nervously, he slipped away.

"Raven, why has the Doctor of Light attacked us once more?" Starfire asked innocently, her green eyes huge (Well, huger then usual anyway). She stepped lightly in front of Raven's path. Robin strode up to help her.

"She means- why is the past being re-lived? We have defeated Dr. Light before. Yet it happened again... and well..."

"This time, you didn't stop." Finished Cyborg, arms folded. The Titans faced their friend, who stood their, cloak wrapped around her.

Her violet eyes narrowed with anger. She pulled her hood up, enclosing herself off from the others.

"I didn't bring you here. My father did. You'll have to ask him." Sarcasm. She considered leaving the statement to hang, but continued on. "I don't know what this means. But I do know where we have to go." She turned, cloak flowing, and began to follow the red lights again.

Cyborg, Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy looked at each other. "I guess we... follow her?" Beast Boy asked. So... they did.

There was nothing but darkness and the small red lights on the ground. Apart from the them, the friends could see very little in the gloom. The Titans walked and walked... (Other than Starfire and Raven, who flew and levitated...) About an hour passed.

"Are we there yet?" Beast Boy complained. Cyborg stared down at his arm. Whoa. It had been 54 minutes without a complaint from Beast Boy. He could've made the world record if he'd only been quiet for 6 more minutes...

"No." Raven shortly answered. More time passed.

"Are we there now?"

"No."

"...Are we even going anywhere or are you lost?"

"I'M NOT LOST!" Raven continued levitating so BB could only see her cloak, but Raven's tone of her voice was livid. Beast Boy started to say something else... only Cyborg's robotic hand clamped over his mouth stopped him.

As more time passed... "My feet hurt... Dude, can't we take a break? We've been walking HOW long now?"

Cyborg glanced at BB. "Then change..."

Beast Boy changed into a wolf. Despite his inability to speak, after that, there was less silence. Starfire kept giggling about something Robin had whispered to her, and Cyborg was playing a game on his robotic arm. Beast Boy, jealous that he was able to play games and he wasn't, changed back.

"My feet still hurt!"

"Then fly! Boo-yah! Yeah! Level 10!" Cyborg grinned, staring at his arm. _Beep beep beepitybeep, _went the game on Cyborg's arm. Raven's eye twitched. Which no one saw, of course. No one could see her face.

As Beast Boy flew back down from the dark sky to land on Cyborg's shoulder (and watch his game), Robin commented, "You'd think it would be day already..."

Raven winced at his stupidity. "Why do you think the same rules apply to another dimension?" She asked sharply, eyes flashing. _Obviously, Trigon wanted me here, _Raven thought. _When he somehow repeated the past and took over me, he made me make this portal. But why here... _Raven thought she knew why, but said nothing.

"Yeah, well, can't you bring us back to earth? Turn into the dark raven thingy, dude, and we're there," Beast Boy complained, changing to himself to whine. Seeing Raven stop suddenly, fists clenched, he turned into a falcon, and flew into the dark sky.

_"Didn't I just say- _"Raven paused, calming herself. Now that her evil side was free again, it would not take much to have it take over her again. She took a deep breath. Her face became impassive. "That's what we're trying to do now." Raven answered in her usual monotone voice.

The Titans stopped to listen, glad for an explanation. Raven's impassive voice continued. "I can't bring you, and me back. I don't have the kind of power I need for that. When we arrive where I'm going, I can bring everyone back." She started walking again, her hood concealing her slightly agitated expression. _Unless opening the portal took too much power... _

"So, you are aware where this place of shadows is, that we are currently journeying in?" Inquired Starfire. "We must leave this creepy dimension as soon as we can!"

Beast Boy thought that this dimension was perfect for Raven but knew better then to say anything. Slightly like her mind, but even more barren. All they could see was the hard ground and red lights lining the path. There seemed to be no limit to the blackness that flooded them, and there was no way of telling what was out there. He didn't dare fly to far into the strange night that covered them.

As time passed, Beast Boy's video-game run brain wandered, and he thought about what kind of dimension each of the Titans would have. A Starfire dimension... now that would be creepy. BB imagined it even pinker than happy Raven's world. His bird body shuddered.

_Robots aren't meant for hiking, _Cyborg thought. How many hours had they been at this? Still, he did not complain, unlike his green friend. He envied Starfire, who flew effortlessly near Robin.

Robin stifled a yawn. _He _was the leader, he thought grumpily. Shouldn't he know exactly what's going on? He considered asking Raven, glancing at her. Her impassive face seemed to not be giving anything away, but Robin somehow got a bright idea NOT to ask her.

"Dude, I think Raven got us lost," Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg, changing back to human form.

"No. I did not." Raven heard anyway. Her voice was deadpan, but with an edge of coldness to it. She kept her eyes on the red lights, following the path. Her feet levitated just off the ground. She imagined Beast Boy will his mouth locked shut. That would be enough to give her unbridled joy. Now bliss would be both Beast Boy AND Starfire...

"...I'm hungry. What we need are some tofu waffles. Or eggs!" Beast Boy blabbed on. _Probably just to hear his voice, _Raven thought, clenching her hands to fists. She was right. "Lets see, which would you prefer, sunny side up, sunny side down, scrambled, omelet, fried... uh..."

Raven twitched noticeably. But not to Beast Boy.

"Uh... maybe hard boiled..."

_"SHUT IT!" _Several red lights blew up, and Raven angrily turned to face Beast Boy. He giggled nervously. Raven breathed hard._ Calm down Raven_, she told herself.

"Beast Boy, I believe now is not time for breakfast and it may be more appropriate to partake in the Earth food of the mix of trail."

"The WHAT?" Cyborg asked.

Raven took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. _Azerath Metrion Zinthos, _she chanted in her head. _Azerath... Metri-_

"Uh... Raven," Robin hesitantly pointed out. "I think we're there."


	3. Trigon

I thought I already put this chapter up... What the? But anyway...Hey thanks for reading! This chapter involves... Trigon! As you see... Hope you like the story... It gets better later... Heh... REVIEW!! Please? Oh, I forgot disclaimers... I do not own any of the Teen Titans in anyway, nor do I own Nevermore!

Hey, thanks for the reviews! catrules and catrocks... hmmm That couldn't be someone I know now could it? yes, I DID remember the disclaimer this time! It does get more into Raven, Cat... Shorten a story? NEVER muahaha that's impossible for me!

I have done alot of chapters on this story already, but I... take a long time to edit, shall we say. Yes, this is KINDA a Trigon vs Raven story, but I am pleased to say that I like the way it turns out... THANKS EVERYONE OF REVIEWING!

Except Cat. Just kidding.

Chapter 3: Trigon

Raven turned. A shadowy shape was concealed in the shadows. Still far away, but visible. More than anything else she had seen in the barren landscape. Raven struggled with her relief at finally arriving, and her wariness of what she was sure was a trap. After a moment, she levitated swiftly over, dark energy flowing from behind her in flames, which quickly faded.

"Whew. Good call there, Dude," Beast Boy gasped with relief. Raven was making him nervous after fighting Dr. Light a second time. Was she dangerous to be around? Her eyes... was he right or anything, or did they look red?... BB shook his head, and followed the rest of the Titans in going after Raven.

The empty air felt of power to Raven. This was what she wanted. Other than the cold emptiness that once surrounded her, Raven could tell a power source was nearby. She gazed up at the huge black shape. It was a dark castle, black with more red lights blinking on and off on it. Some were window, some were lights and others were eyes. Eyes? Raven looked closer. Small... ravens with four red eyes.

Worried, Raven swiftly took in the whole scene. A rickety path leading to the castle- that was near a moat, filled with murky black water- with a gnarled tree in front. The black birds, probably ravens, which filled the trees, seemed almost like black leaves. Their beady eyes blinked as they stared at her.

Raven felt the rest of the Teen Titans presence as they came up behind her. "Wow," Cyborg gasped, staring.

"Ditto," Beast Boy echoed.

"Does dit-o mean we may leave this horrible place of darkness and return home to the Tower of Titans now?" Starfire shivered. "It feels so empty and cold!" Her huge green eyes looked hopefully at Raven. Starfire hated this place.

_Empty? Did they not feel the power in this place? But still, Starfire was correct. They needed to return home, _Raven thought to herself. "It should." Raven answered shortly. "We have to go, now!"

Flying towards the source of the power, which was the castle, Raven felt the evil power increase. She drifted over the murky black waters, careful not to touch it. There was no knowing what lurked there, or even why the water looked strangely solid.

_I may regret this, _Raven told herself. But she needed to do this. There was no other way to get home. She took a deep breath...

Raven slowly reached out a glowing hand to the black stone of the castle. As soon as her fingers touched it, a jolt ran through her whole body. Immediately, she recoiled with surprise, but now felt energized with the dark power. Unknown to her, Raven's eyes were a slightly purple-red color.

_Not good, _Raven realized. _Using his power will make it easy for him to control me. But we have to get back to Titans tower! And this is the only way. Now I believe I can get the Titans and I back. _

Raven did not notice the red ends of her cloak, which looked as if they had been dipped into blood. It looked as if red dye had soaked into the bottoms of her cloak, and was slowly climbing up it. Only the bottom edge, but it was spreading.

Raven turned to see her friends waiting at the other side of the moat, anxiously. Robin waved obviously as if to say, _Hel-loo? You coming or not? _Suddenly annoyed with them, Raven glowered, and growled, "I'm coming..." Still marveling at the dark power she had absorbed, Raven drifted back towards them.

Suddenly, a loud crack pierced her ears. Looking up, towards it, Raven recoiled to see red energy blasting towards her! It crashed into her, hard, overwhelming the quick shield she had put up at the spur of the moment. Intense pain washing over her, Raven fell and disappeared into the black water. The thick water never even made a splash, and like quicksand, held no mark of anything disturbing it.

"Raven!" Yelled Robin with surprise. He ran over, and then stopped, to see a red mist before him. Slowly, a huge shape materialized in front of the shocked Titans. Grinning, Trigon appeared in front of them.

Trigon was the father of Raven... He was a demon, and the Titans knew his presence was not good news. His glowing four red eyes narrowed at the sight of them, and an evil smirk formed on his face. He advanced towards them.

Starfire's eyes glowed green at the sight of him. "He is intensely more unpleasant looking than you described, friend Cyborg," She said with anger. "And he has injured Raven. That, I will not allow." Green light surrounded her hands.

_Raven will have to escape alone. We need all the help we can get, taking on Trigon, _Robin grimly thought. He pulled his staff out, ready to attack. Besides him, Beast Boy was a tiger, snarling, ready to change again at any moment. Cyborg was also ready to attack. Robin turned to face Trigon, glaring into his four eyes.

"Titans! GO!"

The black water seemed to suck at Raven, pulling her down deep into it. Nothing lived there, which was just as well, as the water seemed to have a life of it's own. Dark power blazed from Raven's hands, blasting the water up in an angry wave. Raven shot out, cloak whirling around her. Her powers kept the angry claws of the water away from her.

She paused, levitating in the air, to see Trigon, fighting the rest of the Teen Titans. She hesitated, watching, as Cyborg was flung into the tree, causing the red-eyed birds to fly up in an angry black wave. She watched Starfire fling starbolts and shoot eyebeams, all in vain. Even Beast Boy's largest forms wouldn't work on Trigon.

_Why should I help them? _An angry voice in Raven seemed to say. _They can't defeat him. Don't they know their pathetic powers won't hurt a demon? _Raven paused. _What am I thinking? _She thought, surprised at herself. _I have to help them! _Absorbed in her thoughts, she was caught off guard as the black ravens clawed at her, angrily cawing. Raven dove away from them, ignoring the small evil voice that was trying to stop her from helping her friends.

"Titans! Move!" Leaping away from the red blast of power that surged into and broke the ground, Robin attacked Trigon with everything he had, yelling his battle cries as usual. Cyborg had not been so quick, and was thrown into a tree... again. Starfire's glowing eyebeams shot out at Trigon, who roared and swatted her away like an annoying fly. Beast Boy's continuous attempts still weren't working. His biggest animals weren't much bigger than Trigon.

"Weak humans! You can't defeat me!" the creature roared. Starfire's eyes glowed green with annoyance. Just how many villains thought she was a human? She flew over, hoping to quickly change his mind...

"Azerath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Raven flew down to the earth, black energy flowing from her hands and into the ground. A huge claw of dark power reached up from the ground and trapped him in it. With a roar, Trigon forced it away, blasting it with his red eyebeams.

"Hatred... shall rule," He growled, his eyes glinting with red fire.

"I don't think so."

Raven's eyes shone white, and a wave of black power shot from her hands. It crashed into her demon-father, knocking him to the ground.

Strange. Only as White Raven had she been able to beat Trigon before. Now it seemed she may actually be able to defeat him! She seemed stronger in her powers... but in her mind, a conflict still roared. Absorbing the energy from this dimension had made her stronger, but she still did not notice the scarlet on the edge of her cloak.

Trigon was up in a flash, however, sweeping a punch towards Raven. She barely dodged it. Raven decided that they had to get out of there. Speeding away from Trigon, she landed to her feet, and cried, "Titans! To me!"

Rather commanding, Robin noticed. HE was the leader, not her. He'd have to talk to her about that. But that would come later... right now; it probably wasn't that smart to make her angry.

The Teen Titans gathered around Raven, and she levitated slightly into the air. Her eyes glowed a pure white. Dark energy started to gather in her hands. Slowly.

"Uh... Dude?" Beast Boy pointed. Trigon was advancing, but slowly for some reason. Kind of smiling. Or sneering. "Maybe you could hurry up..."

Raven ignored him. "Azerath... Metrion... ZINTHOS!" black power blazed around the Titans for a second, before enveloping them in it. Now in the shape of a huge bird, the energy, with the Titans unseen inside it, started to disappear into the earth. Its small red eyes seemed to watch Trigon, triumphantly, as it vanished into a portal.

Black energy crackling into the ground, it vanished completely. Trigon, unmoving watched. A smile spread across the demons face. They were gone- but to Trigon... Raven wasn't all that gone.

"_Hatred WILL rule." _

The Titans cowered inside Raven's black power than surrounded them. They could see nothing, and a strange feeling tingled through them as they passed into the rightful dimension. Soon, however, the black energy started to fade around them, and the Teen Titans stepped out of the power.

"At last! Boo-yah!" Exclaimed Cyborg. "Wha?" Staring around him, they were _still _in darkness. He glanced at the other Titans. Starfire and Robin looked confused. Beast Boy, who had a shocked look, was starting to remember now.

Cyborg took a closer look. They were in Raven's mind! He remembered the place now. _It seemed similar to Trigon's place_, he thought, frowning. They were on a huge rock path, devoid of anything. The empty blackness around them looked like outer space. He could see planets and meteors... Just like last time. Red lights flashed in the sky.

Raven, who had returned to her regular form, stood up. The energy of traveling through dimensions left her feeling tired, but she now looked around her with surprise.

"Dude, why are we in your head?" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"You think I'd mean to do this, with _you _there?" Raven sharply told him. Her normally expressionless voice seemed slightly worried, while also aggravated with Beast Boy. As always. "I didn't mean to-"

"Raven," A voice said from the shadows. "We need to talk."

--------------------------------------------------------

Whee! Review more pleez! I like reading them!


	4. Annoyances

I like this chapter... It has some funny scenes in it that I've drawn before. I got an idea from one fanfic on this site PLEASE DON"T HURT ME!! I didn't copy the plot or anything important, just something the different Rae's say. I don't know your name, but... Eh, well please review!! Whoever you are can tell me, and I'll instantly say in here anything... or... something. Don't kill me, this is my first story, and I didn't plan on putting it up here at first. I didn't really copy, I made the plot up before I read many fanfics. Just the way they act... If you don't know what I'm talking about, then good, lets keep it that way..

So, I don't own any Titans in any way. Or Raven's other sides, or Nevermore... or anyone in this fanfic.

How dare you say that! _I know where you live, Cat! Muahaha! _All in good time, Miss. Pinhead.

Thanks, CloudsHalo! YAY! You gave me the longest review so far! :D Wow, someone else here doesn't like romancy fluff other than me! Yipee. I was wondering what people would think, that there being no pairings! I've seen too many pairings, that they're getting kind of annoying, I see no proof that Raven _must_ like someone. Thanks, I'm glad someone likes my details. (Sticks toungue out at Cat. You're a pinhead, Cat! Haha kidding, Cat's a friend from school, so...)

Thanx everyone for their reviews, and pleez do more, I love getting them!!!

Chapter 4: Annoyances

"Titans! G- What!" Robin stopped, staring. The rest of the Titans turned to stare towards the voice. A black shape rose from the ground, turning into a Raven. To Robin and Starfire, who were very puzzled, it seemed like it was a twin of Raven, wearing a dark green cloak.

"Ohhh, I remember you! You're the green one that kicked butt, aren't you?!" The green-cloaked Raven gave a look at Beast Boy, who stood grinning. "Yeah, green just happens to be that kinda color..."

"Heya! 'Sup, BB," acknowledged the green Raven. She was Brave Raven, or, more accurately, Valor. She shot him a small grin, but then turned back to Raven. The real Raven, seemed to be fuming with anger.

"Raven! I was not aware that you have a sister as well!" Starfire exclaimed, looking cheerful as always, but still rather confused. Robin shot her an uncomfortable look.

"I ... don't think that's her sister, Star. What's going on Raven?" He asked. Cyborg remembered their neglecting to tell Robin and Starfire their experiences with the different Ravens.

"...Did we not mention this? Whoops..." Cyborg and Beast Boy had, of course, told Robin about Trigon, but hadn't said as much about Raven's other sides than they perhaps should have.

Suddenly, three more cloaked figures rose from the rock. Three more Ravens appeared. Attired in pink, gray and yellow cloaks. Robin blinked at the yellow one, who was wearing glasses.

"I meant to take us to Titans Tower! Not here!" growled the real Raven, at the nearest target, who seemed to be the gray Raven. "What did you do!?"

Poor gray Raven seemed to shrink a few inches. "I told them not to," She mumbled sadly. "They didn't listen to me. Nobody ever listens to me." She shuffled away to stand near Cyborg, cowering pitifully. Cyborg raised one eyebrow at her.

Seeing that he would not help her, Timid slunk over to the Raven in the yellow cloak and glasses. She hid under her cloak. The other Raven looked annoyed, but nice enough not to do anything.

"No worries!" Pink Raven skipped towards the Titans, and held up a hand with a smile. "We simply brought you here, because as Valor says... we need to have a...chat!" She giggled insanely. "Huh, Valor?"

"Dude, if Raven's in her mind, than where's her mind?" Asked a confused Beast Boy. "Or is her body still back there with Trig-" Raven shot him a sharp look, and Beast Boy flinched from invisible daggers.

"It was simple to rearrange to coordinates of the destination, bringing you to her mind, and Raven's body to her room." The yellow Raven piped up quietly. Her voice was smooth, knowledgeable, but quiet. "When you leave through the Forbidden Door, you will arrive at her room as well. The exiting will take place... soon."

"Seems _someone _doesn't want us to stay," muttered Beast Boy.

"It is all very safe!" Happy Raven smiled. "It was easy to get Intelligence here to do all the smart boring stuff, yada yada, and I got to make it extra safe by putting a shield around you! Your body, anyway. Hee hee it was fun!" Raven looked uncomfortable that pink Raven had done that. _A shield put up by her can't be too safe... This "chat" better not take too long._

"Raven," Robin asked. "What's going on?"

Raven frowned. "Uh... to make a long story short... we're in my mind. These are some of my other sides, Timid, Valor, Happy and Intelligence." Gray Raven wasn't visible, hiding under Yellow's cloak. Yellow Raven gave a polite smile, looking distracted. Green Raven put her hands on her hips, and surveyed the Titans, looking cool. Pink Raven gave a huge grin to them all.

_Wonder how many sides she has?_ Cyborg wondered. Before, they had only met Valor, Happy and Timid.

"That's kinda weird, Raven's emotions taking her into her mind to talk... Hey Dude, do _I _have emotions like that? Happy, Timid, Valor, and Intelligence..."

"Not the last one," Raven dryly commented. Beast Boy glared.

Green Raven put a hand to Robin and Starfire, none-to-gently pushing them down the path. "Now if you'll just be making your way out, we can be having a talk with Raven, and you'll be getting back to Titan Tower. Good enough?" She hastily drove them on.

"Robin," Starfire asked, still bewildered, "You did not say that there would be new members to the team." She let herself be shoved over to the exit.

"Uhh..."

Pink Raven, was meanwhile, directing Cyborg and Beast Boy out with a huge grin. "Wait! But..." Cyborg started.

"You'll be wishing to be going now, eh? You can send me some of those yummy tofu waffles sometime will you?" Pink Raven cheerfully asked.

"What- Oh you like them? Dude, Cy, I _told _you someone liked them!" Beast Boy told him, forgetting what he had been about to say.

"Emotions don't count! How'd she get them anyway..."

"In you go!" Pink Raven announced, as they stood before the Forbidden Door. Robin and Starfire cast a look at each other. "It doesn't hurt much! Well, actually, I wouldn't know, as it is forbidden for me..." She added thoughtfully. "Mmm... aw well!" She clapped her hands together, and did several cartwheels in a row, looking rather stupid with her cloak trailing behind her.

"That's a good thing too," Robin commented. He watched Happy Raven run into a tree, and fall down, giggling.

"So you... cannot visit me sometime?" Starfire seemed disappointed, thinking she would like Happy Raven.

"'Fraid not, but you can visit me!" Happy Raven jumped up and ran around in circles, beaming.

"No you can't!" the real Raven quickly said. Pink Raven waved as the other Titans started to disappear into the Forbidden Door.

"And don't be hanging around in my room!" Added Raven swiftly. She wasn't sure if they heard her. She groaned.

Her friends disappeared through the door. "So... what did you want?"

"Whee! Lookie at me, Rae! I'm an airplane..." Happy Raven made airplane noises as she ran away from Raven. Raven stared, already annoyed.

_What's with "Rae" all the time? I'm RAVEN! _

"Yo! Cut it out!" Valor called after her. "An' don't make me come after you!" Pink Raven tripped over her dark magenta cloak, and fell facedown, laughing.

Intelligence turned to face Raven. She made Timid get out from under her cloak, who whimpered, and cowered nearby. "Raven, we brought you here because I have -" Another yelp of delight came from Happy. She was cart wheeling back towards the other Ravens.

"Wheee!... yi!" Green Raven promptly tripped her. She fell into the dust once more, giggling.

"C'mon, shut your mouth, Pink," Valor frowned, looking annoyed. "I don't expect you to be silent, but you could _shut up!" _

Happy suddenly started laughing her head off. Eyes closed with glee, she seemed to think something was incredibly funny. Raven frowned, black energy surrounding her hands. Valor gave Pink Raven a disgusted look, while Timid stared, eyes wide.

"Heehee! You're so funny, Green!"

"You won't be laughing when I kick your butt right off this rock!"

Happy stuck out her tongue at Valor, kind of playfully. "Do that again, and I'm gonna pull your tongue outta your mouth and THEN I'm gonna-"

"No you won't! Cuz you my fwend, right?" Pink Raven shot a grin at Green, then skipped over to Gray before she could answer. "Ain'tcha gonna talk? The REAL Rae's here! She don't come here much!"

_I wonder why,_ Raven thought dryly.

"Why ya not sayin' anything, Timid?!"

"That's why she's called _Timid_," Raven dryly added, feeling the need to make her sarcastic comments while glaring at her emotions. Yellow Raven gave an apologetic shrug.

Happy ignored her, and stared, wide-eyed, at Timid, who was trembling. "Are you-" Suddenly Happy gasped loudly. "I KNOW! VALOR PULLED YOUR TONGUE OUT, RIGHT?!"

Timid cowered, hands over her mouth. She looked terrified. Valor snickered at the stupidity of it all. Intelligence rolled her eyes. Raven, stared with something close to disgust, close to anger. She tried not to get angry with them, simply because they were part of her own mind. But the black power around her hands didn't leave.

Intelligence suddenly looked towards Raven, looking worried. She put her hand on Raven's arm, ready to lead her away from the other Ravens. "Maybe we should-" She began quietly.

Suddenly gray Raven let out an ear-splitting shriek. All the Raven's stopped in their tracks, staring at her. "Wasn't me," Valor quickly told them, as she threw up her hands in innocence.

"So you DO have your tongue..." Pink Raven observed with a small smile. Raven gave her a "how stupid are you?" look. Of course, nobody noticed.

Intelligence came over to see what was wrong. Tears poured down Timid's face, who had fallen to her knees. "What is the matter?" the yellow Raven asked.

"Sh-she's bleeding," Timid whimpered, obviously terrified at the sight of blood. Yellow blinked.

"Who?"

"RAVEN!" Everyone looked at Raven.

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked with disgust. "I'm not..."

Suddenly Raven noticed that the edge of her cloak was covered in a dark red color. It looked more like it was seeping up into her cloak. However, only the bottom edge had it. Raven stared.

Intelligence slowly shook her head. "It is not blood, Timid. It is something... much worse."

Gray shook her head vigorously. Obviously, she thought nothing was worse than the sight of blood.

"I'm glad I'M not bleeding. Cuz then I wouldn't be happy. But I AM Happy! So then what would I be?" Happy stopped to consider, the topic seemingly too complex for her mind to grasp.

"Then all joy would be gone from Raven's mind forever and..." Intelligence began but then noticed that Happy Raven was once again engaged in skipping. "Never mind." She muttered.

"This is what it must be like to be surrounded by Beast Boy's," Raven groaned, putting her head into her hands. Suddenly angry, black energy crackled in flames around her.

Happy obviously didn't notice. She was joyfully singing off-tune, while dancing around, tripping over her cloak. Timid quietly sobbed in a corner, while Brave tortured her by giving her a little speech on how she _should _act.

"C'mon Gray, don't be so pathetic! And... are you even listening to me," Valor questioned with a look. Timid mumbled something uninterruptible that ended in a squeak. "Didn't quite catch that..."

"I'm afraid this conversation, isn't going very well," Intelligence admitted, flying over to Raven. "Shall we-"

"_NO! SHUT UP! I want to know what's going on, and all of you shut up, NOW!" _Black energy flamed from around Raven. The rock underneath her crumbled and broke off, tumbling down into empty space. Raven levitated, facing her emotions, eyes livid with a red glow. The red on her cloak was slowly inching up.

Nice ending eh? Hehheh All of Raven's are so funny... I like this chapter. Like my ending? :D I love doing slight cliffhangers.

Review! I love reviews!


	5. Advice and Warnings

Darn. This chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be. Aw well. I still like it. It's...kind of... okay, so it IS a cliff-hanger. I don't own any Teen Titans, or villains, or random people walking down the street.

Anyone who doesn't want to hear my opinions about Spellbound, ignore this last paragraph and skip to the story! (Then review!)

Spellbound... confused me. HELP ME, I'm not smart enough to comprehend! Had good Raven fight scenes, but... eek I don't like romance! How could they put that in a Raven episode?! Aw well, It was pretty much good! White Raven was awesome, and a lot of it was funny, like when Raven kept getting interrupted, heh. The dragon was cool, and a lot of it was creepy (just like Raven! J.K. But I LIKE Raven being creepy...). Though I bet a bunch of BB/Rae fans will give that as an excuse to make fanfics get even more romancy and icky. Eh... sorry if I'm offending anyone. I'm mostly writing this for Cat, and b/c I've just seen Spellbound. Ignore this, anyone who disagrees! Go on with the story, and review!

Chapter 5: Advice and warnings

There was silence from the Ravens. Raven levitated above the darkness, eyes glowing, and her cloak was slowly being absorbed with redness as it blew in a strong wind that had suddenly appeared.

Timid whimpered softly. Happy stood very still, her eyes huge with shock. Valor shifted uncomfortably, breathing softly under her breath, "Whoa, you get 'em girl. You show that rock."

Unsure whether Valor was sarcastic or amazed, Intelligence straightened her gray glasses and stepped up slowly, nervously. She knew Raven couldn't really hurt her, but that didn't stop her from being uneasy around Raven. "Raven," She said in her calming voice. "You have to realize, this is exactly what I need to talk to you about. Trigon."

Raven's eyes changed. She blinked, and they were that violet-red again. Basically, normal. But not quite... Her cloak slowly fell over her body. The red was still staining her cloak, but it had stopped moving up. Raven slowly levitated onto solid rock.

"What do you want from me." It wasn't really a question. It was a demand. Yellow Raven took a deep breath.

"Don't you see," she began. "It was all a trap? Trigon brought you back to a time where he controlled you, only this time he took firmer control, drained your powers, and opened the portal to his dimension. He knew you'd follow."

"And now you have gotten his very power in you, Raven. His energy. He can control you even more. Hatred has been set free."

Raven remembered Hatred. After defeating her father, Hatred had still been in her, but she had been chained. She had been unable to let Trigon take full control then. Raven had visited her once, only of a minute or two. It had not been fun. It was never fun to meet a spiteful, hateful side of yourself. Raven remembered her four red eyes and her blood red cloak well. She had left quickly.

"You can't let Trigon take over you! Even as we speak, he may be trying now," Intelligence told Raven. Raven stared, willing her face to be emotionless. She hesitated, not exactly knowing what to do.

Valor tapped her foot impatiently. "Just what everyone needs, a place to consult your own mind with," Green Raven muttered softly. She put on an impatient face, although having Raven visit them was more interesting than her normal day.

"H...Hatred is creepy." Everyone turned to stare at Timid, who had for once, spoken up by herself. Her wide violet eyes gazed into the distance, unfocused. "B-but, she and her friend stay in their own place," She breathed, almost dreamily.

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked sharply. Timid's eyes snapped back to Raven. Gray Raven shrank immediately, eyes wide with fear, clutching at her cloak. Raven frowned. She knew she needed to be calm to talk to her timid side. Forcing her temper aside, she looked at Timid. Calmly, she asked, "Their own place? One of the other emotions is _friends _with her? Grey... _please_ explain this." The _please_ seemed rather forced.

The frightened Raven shuffled nervously, staring at the ground. "Their place. Every emotion h-has one. Y-yuh know..." She put on an anxious face.

Raven thought of the happy place that Pink Raven loved to be in. Disgusting, with tons of pink cotton-candy trees and clouds, and pretty things... Raven shuddered. But she wondered what Hatred's place would look like. Dark, and evil, much worse than Raven's mind at it's normal stage.

"Go on, you," Green Raven interrupted. She was getting bored, and gave Timid a glare. Gray Raven winced.

"I...I've seen her f-friend with her. Don't know which emotion she is." Timid seemed to find the ground very interesting. Her eyes were glued to it.

_Can't believe SHE'S part of me... _"What color?"

"B...black," Timid whispered, then turned away. Raven frowned. She didn't think any of her emotions wore black.

"I haven't seen that one," Intelligence admitted, sounding surprised that she wasn't aware of everything.

"Sounds depressing," Happy concluded immediately. "Yuck!" She glanced over at Timid swiftly. "No offence, Timid..."

"Lets go kick her butt!" Valor yelled, a grin covering her face; glad that they could finally take action.

"Easy." Yellow Raven instantly told her with a look. "Emotions can't... exactly ...kick each other's butts. If there is a new Raven, we, nor you, Raven, can get her out directly. Although it does not seem possible for a new emotion to suddenly appear. Everyone has all emotions from when they are born, even if they are not in use at the beginning." The yellow-cloaked Raven nodded solemnly.

"Yeah, use me more often," Green Raven complained. "Use me to kick their butts sky high!" Raven did not even consider it. Her friends would stare if she suddenly started acting like Brave: Reckless, courageous, and with an attitude.

"I'd like to talk to Hatred and her... companion." Raven, her blue hood pulled up, glared at the others. "Now."

Valor interpreted "talk" as "attack", of course. "Hoo-wah! Go get 'im, Rae!" Green shouted encouragingly. She pumped her fist in the air, beaming. "Show that Raven what you're made of!"

"Call me Rae again and I'll kick YOUR butt sky high." Raven threatened, her eyes glowing white with her power. Valor seemed unaware of the danger...

"Alrighty then, girl. Now, just show that... enthusiasm to ole' red-y there an' you'll be certain ta... "

"I already said, you can't... never mind," The yellow Raven sighed with a frown. "Visiting your other sides may be wise, and may give you information, but it may trigger your hatred side. No one can help hating Hatred."

"Don't do it," Whimpered Gray, coming up to Raven, shaking her head furiously. "Don't."

"Mm... dunno whether you should." Pink Raven seemed to think she should give her opinion as well. "But it's not MY job to be smart 'round here... Do whatever makes you happy, Rae!" She gave the blue-cloaked Raven a beaming smile.

"I don't do happy, and my name is Ra**V**e**N**." Raven told her, frowning, empathizing on the N and V.

"Not Rae, then? Well... how 'bout... Rave?"

"NO!" Raven took a slow deep breath before she allowed herself to speak again.

"Now lead me to where Hatred stays."

The five Ravens walked slowly down the path. Actually, not really. One walked, three levitated, and one skipped. (Guess who is who) They stopped at an entrance. The entrance to Hatred's part of Raven's mind. The cave-like door was large but they couldn't see what was really behind it. It looked only like the normal environment, but all the Ravens knew that once they went in, it would change and show how it really looked.

For a moment, the Raven's stood there, looking at Raven. Raven looked at Intelligence, questioningly. "So... here we are," Intelligence said with a nod. "Go in, and most likely you will find her."

Raven stepped forward and brushed past the Ravens. All the others offered their advice before she went in.

"Be careful."

"If she says something you don't like, punch 'er."

"D-don't do it! Turn back while you can!"

"Have fun! Heehee!"

Raven decided that she wouldn't follow any of the advice, except _maybe_ the first. She stepped in the doorway.

The area abruptly changed as Raven stepped through. The sky was not black, but a deep blood red. Raven glanced at her cloak, being reminded of it. The redness of it went up about four inches. Looking back around her, Raven saw the very same red lights lining a black path. She scowled. The trees around her were bare and ugly, with deep red bark.

Several black birds perched on the gnarled branches. They did not move, but watched Raven with their beady eyes. _I thought I got rid of those things, _Raven thought. After her father had been beaten, they had disappeared from her mind. Obviously, they were back.

_Then He... is back. _Raven shook the bad feeling away.

Raven had only gone a few yards down the path, when she saw a metal chair in the path. Thick chains were wrapped around it, as if it was would easy to chain someone down. "So she _is _free," Raven muttered grimly. That same chair _had_ been Hatred's captivity. Now it seemed, she was free from it.

"_Well, Raven, I've been expecting you."_ An evil voice said from the ground. Raven turned. The same creepy voice that Raven took on when she nearly killed Dr. Light. Red power started to rise from the ground._ "Come to try and stop me, have you? Shame, that you will be mine soon, and you can't stop that."_


	6. Hatred

So... I'm sorry everyone, but this is my last chapter for a while. I'm gonna go to a trip to Outward Bound over my Fall break! YAY! I will probably break my leg, fall off a cliff while rock-climbing and other fun stuff! Just kidding. But I sadly won't be able to update, as I will be out in the wilderness, probably wishing that I could take a shower.

So, I put up this chapter, and 5 in the same day so I won't leave you at a total cliff-hanger, like last chap. I'd be happy to come back to some reviews... heh. I'll be back Friday night, and It'll try to put a chapter up then, soon as I can. But... enjoy my chapter! REVIEW!! I'll be totally away from civilization, killing myself (but having fun!!) so I'll be eager to see the Internet again.

I introduce Black Raven and Hatred in this chappie! Hope there's not too many mistakes... REVIEW!!

Chapter 6: Hatred

A shape rose from the ground, a huge scarlet bird. It slowly transformed into another Raven. Hatred, or as some called her, Rage, stood before Raven. She was called many things. Hatred, rage, malice... But Raven thought of her as Hatred. Her hood up, she took a step towards Raven. She had the trademark of Trigon: four evil red eyes, and a blood red cloak.

Raven pulled her hood up to hide some of her face. Hatred gave a spiteful smile, filled with disgust. _"Trigon has already won, Raven. I'd suggest you give up." _Hatred's red eyes narrowed, and then seemed to look down. She was staring at the red edge of Raven's cloak. Her mouth curled into a smirk, looking up into Raven's eyes. _"Good, Raven. Seems he's already in control." _

Raven tried to keep down the rush of fury she felt. Her face probably showed it anyway. Hatered was different then anything she had expected. She had been prepared for anger and violence, not this cold, indifferent voice. "You may think he's won, but no one's controlling me," Raven's voice sharply pierced the air. "I've beaten him before. I WILL again. How would you like to be chained up again, this time, _forever?!_"

"_Ah, so you dare speak at last," _Hatred growled. _"I know your mind, Raven. I know that you're angry, aren't you? You hate me, don't you? I'm part of your mind, Raven, and I'll always be there. Careful Raven. Don't make anything explode, now." _Taunting, Hatred drifted to one side, staring closely at Raven. _"You might... hurt somebody." _

Raven felt her hands clench to fists. She knew she had to keep her emotions under control. She wanted to punch the sneering Hatred right in the face. But that wouldn't hurt her, or help. You can't kill your own emotions. It wasn't fair, Raven thought bitterly. Hatred and all of her other emotions can do anything- express anything, without hurting anyone. Raven couldn't even allow herself to get angry. The red stains on her cloak reminded her of that.

"_Careful of your thoughts, Raven. I know all of them." _Hatred shot Raven an especially hateful look. _"I also know why you're here. You want to see my little... companion don't you? Black Raven has more to her than it looks." _

Levitating off the ground, Raven swiftly drifted past Hatred, her power coming out in a black wave behind her. It was no use talking to Hatred. She would only get her angry, and Raven wanted to avoid that more than anything. She would have to find Black Raven.

"_You do know, she's not really an emotion, don't you, Raven," _Hatred's creepy voice called out. Raven stopped, listening against her will. _"...Too bad I can't tell you. You hate me, and believe me; I hate every inch of you. Of everyone. Of your pathetic little friends, whom I will crush... Actually, I won't crush them. You will."_

"_Trigon **will** take over you, Raven. And when he does... your little "friends will be destroyed, as well as the city."_

Raven swirled around. **"Liar!" **She hissed, struggling to keep her rage down.

"_I don't lie. That isn't my job. Tell you what, I **can't **lie. All I know is, Trigon will have control of you, Raven. You will cause deaths... many of them. And you know what? I'm rather looking forward to it."_

"_SHUT UP!" _Raven screamed. Crackling from her hands, black power whirled around her, uprooting trees and crumbling rock. Black birds flew away, though some were smashed under flying rocks. The ground under Raven and Hatred exploded, and fell, tumbling into space. Hatred smiled maliciously, levitating.

"_You will pay for that," _Raven snarled, her voice now almost the same as Hatred's. Black power whirled around her, thrusting Raven's hood back, and sending her cloak blowing through the wind it made. _"I will make you PAY!" _Black energy gathered in Raven's hands, crackling and more powerful than ever.

"_Impressive, Raven," _Hatred commented. _"You are a perfect daughter to a demon." _

The insult stung Raven, and she suddenly realized what she was doing. In a flash, the energy flowed back into her, and her eyes were back to normal. Raven gracelessly fell back to the earth, and stared at the area around her. Many ravens lay dead, the birds, crushed under trees or earth. Hatred's prediction had already started to come true. The path had a huge gap, where the power had ripped away at it. All of the red lights surrounding it had exploded.

Hatred let out a cruel laugh.

Sitting on the ground with her cloak spread around her, Raven could see that the blood-like red had consumed it even more. The redness reached around two feet from the bottom of her cloak now. Raven quickly stood up, touching her cloak. It was not wet, like it had been dyed, but dry, and full of power.

"_Excellent, Raven. Your power is even stronger now." _Raven shot a furious look at Hatred, but now knew enough not to say anything. Levitating away, Raven hurried towards the doorway, past Hatred, past the large rip in the rock path.

"_Oh but Raven, does this mean you do not feel the need to know who Black Raven is?" _Raven's hand nearly touched the doorway, but she hesitated. Glaring, she turned her head ever so slowly, her eyes burning. _"Ah, I won't keep you waiting," _Hatred told her, mockery and sarcasm just oozing from her voice.

Hatred levitated farther down the path and over the destruction of the path, still watching Raven. _"Why don't you show yourself," _the red-cloaked Raven asked the darkness. _"You should really meet who's' mind you are possessing." _

Blackness came up from the ground, past Hatred, and near to Raven. Only about two yards from Raven, a Raven came up from the ground.

Cloaked in black, she stared boldly at Raven. Her eyes were not like Hatred's, but similar. They were yellow. And there were four of them, just like Trigon. This Raven was strangely unclear, like a dark ghost. Her feet nearly faded away. But Raven could feel her presence, and knew she was real.

Reaching out her claw-like hands, the Raven spoke. **"Raven," **She murmured, her voice different than any of the others. It had no set emotion, and was not quite evil, but better described as dark and secretive.

Raven turned completely around to look at the Black Raven. "Who are you? What emotion do you represent?!"

"**Emotion," **the Black Raven repeated, thoughtfully. Her face showed emotion, curiosity. But... who was she really?

"Yes, why have you come and what are you? Don't try to hide it from me either." Raven stepped forward, and the Black Raven still stared, looking curious.

Raven was surprised. The Black Raven did not sound exactly evil, but she was in Hatred's area. She obviously went along with Hatred, and had the four eyes... But that didn't change the fact that whatever the Black Raven was, she wasn't quite...there. A dark ghost of herself, the Black Raven seemed to be fading away.

"**Not fading. But coming. Not quite here yet." **Raven was annoyed at the seemingly ability for her different sides to read her mind, but she couldn't read their minds. She also was still waiting for her to speak a complete sentence.

Obliging Raven, Black Raven spoke again. **"I am not an emotion. Not really. You wish to know what I represent." **It was not a question, but a statement.

Black Raven flew close to Raven. Too close. Raven glared into her face, at the glowing yellow eyes. She resisted the urge to move back, probably because if she did, she would go out the door leading to Hatred's area.

The Raven with the black cloak stared into Raven's face. Amusement was clear in her face, as was the visible interest.

"**I feel all emotions. I can do anything I wish, when I am fully in your mind." **As if to prove the fact, the dark Raven's face broke into a smile. Not a nice one, but a smile. She leaned closer to Raven.

"**I represent the hold your father has on you." **Raven blinked, and stared. **"I am growing stronger. And when you give in, I will be full again." **

Raven stared, wide-eyed. That had been the last thing she expected the Raven to say! **"Yes Raven. Trigon is nearly in control. You can't stop it. And you can't win." **

Raven stared. Black Raven laughed, a light-hearted one. **"Delay it all you want. I can wait." **Not knowing what to say, Raven's face turned into an angry frown. Her eyes burned with hatred for both Ravens. They watched silently. Black Raven smirking, Hatred watching without an expression.

Without another word, Raven slid backwards into the doorway, slipping through the dimension.

She was back in the main part of her mind. Past the doorway, she could only see a continuation of the dark mind around her. Raven watched the doorway, backing away, to see if Hatred or Black Raven would follow. They didn't.

Raven turned and levitated just above the ground, looking calm, but thoughts racing through her mind. _Should I stay with the Titans? Can I? That could be the truth... In fact, maybe it's best I go as far away as I can, before he takes over._

Despite her thoughts, as Raven quickly journeyed through her mind, Raven was reluctant to leave. However annoying, she didn't want to leave the Teen Titans. She considered the possibility that if she kept her anger under control, maybe the redness wouldn't grow anymore one her cloak. Maybe...

Raven found she did not know where she was going. She decided she had to leave her mind, and now. Lost in her own mind, she continued, waiting to find a Raven to show her to the Forbidden Door.

Not wanting to admit that she didn't want to leave the Titans, Raven concluded in her mind that she couldn't leave, because they would ask questions. They would want to know why she was leaving, and insist on helping... blah blah. Raven wondered that if she meditated all day, is she could keep from getting angry. She considered it...

Raven almost passed by Gray Raven, who huddled in a corner, trying not to be seen. Raven strode up to her, not caring how badly she frightened the terrified Timid. "Lead me to the exit. Now."

Timid, afraid, paused. She shuddered, seeing Raven's cloak. It was almost half red now, looking like someone had dipped it in blood. Timid trembled, eyes very wide. Tears shone in them.

"It's NOT blood, now do as I say!" Timid flinched pitifully, and quickly walked down a new path, Raven nearly treading on her heels.

Timid finally spoke. "It...it was a bad idea, w-wasn't it," She whispered, hunched over and miserable. "I warned you," She added gloomily in a miserable voice.

"It was a perfectly good idea," Raven lied sharply, causing Gray to wince again. _I just didn't heed Intelligence's warning... I wasn't careful. _

Timid gave a sad look at Raven. "I...If He takes over... your mind will be changed, y... you know."

Timid stared into Raven's identical eyes. She quickly sent Raven flashes of thoughts through Raven's head. A scene of Raven's whole mind as it was in Hatred's area. With the red sky and everything. Scenes of the other emotions chained up, and little black ravens perched in trees.

Raven blinked, and then snapped, "That won't happen, Timid. You're just too... pessimistic." _Yeah, of course, Raven. Make excuses. _

"That doesn't mean I'm stupid," whispered Timid. Raven pauses, searching for something to say.

Raven spotted the Forbidden Door at last. Leaving Timid to her thoughts, Raven flew over her and quickly landed in front of it. Without a backwards glance, Raven disappeared into the portal.

Timid shuddered, and slowly walked away.


	7. Titan Trouble and Crimson Cloaks

I'm BACK! BACK! YAYYY!! My long lost Internet, and computer! And CANDY CORN! (I bought 3 bags of it, but gave 1 to my sister, ain't I so nice) Um... anyway. Outward Bound was awesome, not that you care. You probably just want me to get on with it (fake crying) So mean! Just kidding... I don't own anyone but my kitty! Well, no one in this fanfic.

**CloudsHalo: **Ooh thanx I have a loyal reviewer, yay! Glad I was able to add a lil suspense for ya! Yes... BB and Rae pairings... yuck I agree. I must thank Cy for his stank ball as well. Thanx! I LOVE REVIEWS, they enable me to type crazily while spinning around in my chair and eating candy, ha. Don't worry, I'm putting up this chappie as soon as possible, and I may put up the 8th sooner b/c of the long wait I forced you all to have... Glad you thought chapter 4 was funny, I try to add a little humor in some chapters, cuz I like all Raven's emotions... Review more! ï 


	8. Hatred Rules

This chapter focuses on action. I'm not too good at fight scenes, though I imagine them in my head very well... I attempted to put a bit of humor in further in the chapter, don't know if I succeeded. Review Catrocks, as you haven't read this chapter before! REVIEW! I don't own any Titans, or anything. I only own my computer, which doesn't even get Internet, so I must go on the other one. Not that you care, just get on with reading my fanfic! ï

**TreePinkiey: **Hahahahaha what was THAT for? Interesting... ï ha

**Chapter 8: Hatred Rules **

Raven surveyed the Titans through her glowing red eyes. She could see their thoughts, and laughed over them, in her mind. Raven could see their shocked expressions through the red haze that blurred her surroundings. How could she have not seen how Hatred was right before? After all, she was... basically... Hatred now.

One of Raven's hands whipped out and, before he knew it, grabbed Robin by the neck. Mostly unaware of what she was doing, she whispered, _"Hatred... rules," _and with a burst of energy, threw Robin off Titan's Tower. Then she came forward, eager to fight the other Titans.

Unwilling to fight, Starfire just barely flew out of Raven's way. Raven, not caring who went first, went after Cyborg, eagerly. Starfire stared to the edge, flying over to see if Robin was all right.

Of course, he was. (What kind of leader lets himself be defeated in one single attack?) Reaching the top of Titan Tower, he yelled to Starfire, "Stop Raven!" He ran to attack, Starfire lagging behind, uncertainly.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy and Cyborg were having trouble. They did not want to hurt Raven- But even if they had, they probably couldn't. Raven rushed at them eagerly, her power throwing Beast Boy off his feet. She lunged after Cyborg, covering him with her power. Cyborg only had time to notice that her power was red, before he was thrown clear off Titan' Tower. Not as lucky as Robin, he fell all the way to land in the water.

_**KA-PLOOSH! **_

"Stop!" Raven could feel Starfire's presence, as an unformed starbolt was prepared. "We do not wish to damage you, Raven! Please, we-"

"_What makes you think you can?" _Raven asked, disappearing into the ground in a crimson wave. For a second, Starfire paused, confused.

Raven reappeared behind her, her power stretching up to form a huge shadowy claw. It grabbed Starfire, and she screamed with pain as the red sparks in Raven's power seemed to burn her.

"Let her go!" Beast Boy, as a tiger, snarled and leapt towards Raven. Raven turned in a moment, her red cloak whipping to one side. A shield appeared in front of Raven's hand, and Beast Boy's claws did nothing to it.

"_Pity you're not nearly powerful enough to make me." _Sweeping the shield aside, Raven caught Beast Boy in a wave a power that shot out from the ground. Beast Boy was also flung somewhere into the distance. Chunks of Titans Tower started to come off it, swirling into the deep waters. Raven's shield then caught one of Starfire's eyebeams in midair, flinging it back into the alien girls' face.

Starfire then could feel for pity for those villains that her eyebeams struck.

"_You never do give up, do you?" _Raven asked, striking her with her power again.

Raven could hear Robin way before she saw him. _Another pathetic battle cry, _she thought, smiling. She turned and caught his foot before it connected with her head, and brought him to the ground quickly.

"_That may have worked better, if I were deaf," _Raven commented. She calmly watched Robin throw an explosive object at her, which she easily caught in a ball of power, so the explosion did no damage. _"Face it, give up. It will just make your death slower."_

Robin's eyes narrowing, he threw a punch that would have connected, if Raven hadn't made a string of power to trip him as he came down on her. _"I think I'll kill you first, just because you annoy me," _She told him, grinning.

_I'll kill all of them, _Raven thought, striking Robin down again. She had not been fighting to kill just then, as she enjoyed the fighting. The need to watch them suffer, and make them angry was unavoidable. She hated them, and now decided that Robin would die first.

He was annoying, and she could hardly believe he had once been her leader. And once their leader was down, the rest of the Titan's would be east pickings. And without the Titan's, soon she could take down the city...

A red claw burst from the ground in a flood of power, gripping around Robin, and holding him. He struggled, but Raven, watched, amused. Let him panic.

Finally speaking, Robin stared up at Raven. "Raven, you can't do this! Are you trying to be like Terra?" Feeling a strong wave of hatred, Raven decided that the next thing she'd do after destroying the Titans would be to find that silly stone and crush it all over the ground.

"This isn't you, Raven. Don't give in to Trigon!"

"_Always trying to be the hero, aren't you," _Raven remarked, her eyes blazing without pity. _"When you're a DEAD hero, I'll make sure nobody remember you..." _

Having almost decided on a perfect way to kill the boy wonder, Raven suddenly felt an urgent feeling in her head. More like a call, anyway. She instantly knew what it was. She eagerly turned, feeling the call in her head, seeming to want her immediately. Raven's power slipped, and the boy wonder fell to the ground. In an instant, his hands went to his utility belt.

Raven didn't care anymore. The call was too strong. She stared out to the city, past the water, and her eyes focused on where she needed to go. She leapt off Titan's Tower, and disappeared, out of Robin's sight.

Robin hurried over to watch. He saw her, skimming over the water, which rose up like it was trying to escape. Her black and red power trailing over it, he watched her fade slowly into the distance. Confused, he stared. _Never mind, _he thought. _I have to see if the others are okay. _

Soon, the Titan's all gathered in the main room, discussing Raven. Beast Boy was soaked from landing in the sea, and was jealous of Cyborg, who didn't have enough human parts of him to be quite so wet. Starfire, was shaken up by the sight of her friend so evil, and was mostly staring off into space.

"- but where did she depart to?" Starfire asked for the 100th time.

"No idea. And I dunno about you, but after that little "chat" Raven had in her mind, I've been feeling kinda left out. I think it's about time to take another visit into Raven's mind." The other Titan's agreed with Cyborg, though Robin wondered how different it would be.

"Perhaps... Raven's friends shall assist us in the comprehending of Raven's mind," Starfire agreed. "Let us return to her room."

"They're not her frie... never mind..." Robin gave up.

The remaining Teen Titans made their way to Raven's room, stopping before the door. Cyborg felt nervous about going into Raven's room. He kept imagining Raven popping up from the floor or something, and yelling, "You're going in my room. _Nobody_ goes in my room!" Beast Boy obviously felt the same, lurking at the back of the group.

The door slid open easily, and, Robin first, they each went into Raven's room. The room was empty, other than Raven's creepy... furnishings. The cold air chilled Starfire, and she shivered.

"I guess you need it to be cold while meditating. So you won't fall asleep," Beast Boy observed. "Hey, I'll bet that's why she meditates so often! To sleep! Hahaha! Uh... how come you're not laughing...?" The Titans glared at Beast Boy. He laughed nervously.

As Starfire searched for a light in Raven's room, Robin looked for the mirror. Beast Boy went around looking through all of Raven's private belongings, while Cyborg stared at all the cloaks lying on Raven's bed.

Wondering why there were so many, he picked up one to reveal a half red one under it. He started to pick it up, only to see that it turned blue again. Surprised, he stared at it. Shrugging, he scratched his head as he put it down.

Starfire finally found a light-switch. She flicked it on, staring as only a pale light came into the room. Used to her well-lit (pink) room, she pushed it on and off, confused.

"Is the light-creator in need of repair?" She asked, confused. She very quickly switched it off and on several times. Accidentally using too much strength, the light switch snapped, and fell to the floor. Starfire quickly jumped away, letting out a small "Eep!" The light would now never come on...

Beast Boy was searching under Raven's bed, surprised to find nothing there except lots of dust. Coming back out, he glared with disappointment. "Dude! You mean she doesn't keep _anything _there?"

"What were you expecting?" Cyborg asked, turning towards him.

"I dunno... A diary..."

"Raven? A DIARY? Get real..."

"Well... _something _she wouldn't want me to see..."

As Starfire started to inquire about what a diary was, Robin suddenly exclaimed, "Got it!"

The other Titans turned to stare at their leader, who was bent over Raven's desk. "Got what? The mirror?" Cyborg asked, coming over to look.

"No..." admitted Robin. "But I finally caught this fly I've been trying to get..." He wiped the small bug off his gloves. Cyborg gave him a look. "What?"

"This mirror?" They all stared at Starfire, who had found the mirror, sitting on a counter. Cyborg and Beast Boy glared at Robin, then came over to it. Starfire picked it up, beaming. "I have retrieved the magical mirror!" She exclaimed happily.

Beast Boy snatched it from Starfire. "I'll get us in..." He informed them, wanting to show them his knowledge of it. "Uh... Cy, how does this work again? AA!" A large black and red hand had reached up from the center of the mirror.

"AA! AA! LET GO!!" The hand grabbed Beast Boy into the air, and he finally remembered.

"Like that," Cyborg dryly said, as Starfire and Robin stared in shock. As the hand shook Beast Boy around, Cyborg watched it finally pull him in, hearing Beast Boy's protesting screams all the way down.

"NO! STOP! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, CY! YOU MEANT TO DO THIS! DUDE, I AM SO GONNA... AAAAA!" His voice disappeared.

"C'mon," He told Robin and Starfire, and grabbed them both and jumped in the vortex that appeared.

Starfire groaned uneasily. "On my planet... this would mean we were under attack," She informed them as they slid through the vortex.

"Maybe we are," Robin quietly said. "But by who?"

---------------------------------------------------------------

Heh, I like Raven's little taunts. Strange I know, as Raven doesn't really do that, but then again, who says it's Raven? Trigon does those kinda things, except with more roars and "feel my fury"s than anything. I tried a pinch of stupid humor at the end, just because. Hey reviewers, do ya think I should put humor as second category other than action/adventure? REVIEW!!

Oh yes, ignore my little Terra comment, I'm not a Terra hater OR Terra lover, I just thought I'd be right to make Raven think that...


	9. Back In Raven's Mind Again

Revolution was... interesting. I liked it better than Mad Mod anyway; I didn't like that episode too much. Finally, a break from Robin! The other Titans get to do stuff without him! Not that I hate Robin, but we needed an episode where the other Titans get to work together. Ah, and the humor was funny in a stupid sort of way! ï My dad was there during the chase scene to tell me everything that they were making fun of, (until he started snoring) and some of the scenes were actually really funny. I could complain about the lack of Raven, but I always think about that in every non-Raven ep, so I won't. Robin as an old man was creepy. I kept thinking he'd do something like attack at the end, but he only grabbed the cane.

Anyway, this chapter I had a bit of trouble with a while back, so hope ya like it anyway. As you can probably tell, I like giving Timid parts in this fanfic... she's fun to write about. REVIEW!

If I owned Teen Titans, the seasons would go like this. Raven season, BB season, Starfire season, ANOTHER Raven season, Robin season, and Cy season. So I obviously don't own them now do I? ï

**Catrocks: **I DO finish stories... Well, I finish fanfics anyway. Though this IS my first... I already have most of the ending down... I mean I'm not a Terra hater b/c of the little comment I added in chapter... uh I don't know which, but, yeah. How dare you say I have typos! DIE!

**CloudsHalo: **"Chappies?" heh, I don't know, guess I'm bored. Haha ok I'll stop. "Trust?" I'll have to find that story on here... (Searches) What genre is it under? Must... find... Aw well, I'll keep looking... Hee thanx! I shall try and update everyday!

**Chapter 9: Back in Raven's Mind Again **

The vortex appeared out of the sky, in Raven's mind. Beast Boy screamed, falling down to the ground. "Ow," He mumbled. "Dude, that was... AA!" He quickly scrambled out of the way of Cyborg, who landed with a thud where Beast Boy used to be. Ironically, Starfire and Robin, who had never come that way before, landed in more... dignified ways.

Robin landed easily on his feet, crouching, while Starfire floated to the ground. Glaring, Beast Boy brushed himself off, and stared around. "Whoa."

The whole place was... different. The Titans stared into a blood red sky, where they could see small planets and other strange things far away. A path of rocks still led the way, but they were pure black, and had small red lights lining them. Feeling uneasy, the Teen Titans stared around them.

"It's not supposed to be like this! I mean, it was still creepy... but this whole place is wrong!" Cyborg gawked at the small glowing red lights, remembering... "Oh. It's like this because..."

"We're in her mind. And it's changed," Starfire finished sadly. _Oh, what has happened to you, Raven? _She silently asked. She stared at tiny black birds with red eyes. They seemed to be all over the place, covering Raven's mind.

"It...it's terrible," A small voice spoke up. They all turned around quickly, ready to attack, then saw it was only Timid. Timid recoiled with fear at their violent reactions, but they stopped, and fell back.

"Go on," Robin urged her. Grey Raven shrunk into her long cloak, letting it fall protectively in front of her. Her huge purple eyes stared at the Titans, and she looked like a pale ghost.

"You s-shouldn't be here. I-it's not safe here!" Her eyes darted around fearfully. She was worried. More than usual.

Robin leaned closer. "Why not? What's going on?!"

Timid looked miserable. Also more than usual. "I warned her," She whimpered, "But nobody ever listens to me."

"Who?... Raven?"

Timid started to answer, but then squeaked as another emotion came from the ground. It was yellow Raven. She frowned slightly at the Titans, her cloak pulled tightly in front of her body.

"Finally! Someone smart!" Beast Boy exclaimed, relieved. Pausing, he was surprised _not _to hear some sort of sarcastic remark from the Titans. He remembered Raven wasn't there, so he went on. "Answer our questions, kay?"

"Why is Raven's mind so much more terrible than before?" Starfire asked innocently. Intelligence frowned, and looked around. She looked hurried.

"Well, I'm sure you know by now that Trigon has taken over," She began in her low, hurried voice. "And so has Hatred. So now... we don't have our dimensions anymore. There's only Hatred's dimension, and that's all Raven can feel. We're still here... but she can't really feel us."

The Titans blinked at her rather rushed explanation. "Whoa, whoa, whoa..." Robin slowed her down. "Wait a second... Do you know what's going on with Raven right now? And... Hatred?" Robin asked. "What the heck is-"

"_That would be me." _The two other Raven's cringed, and rapidly moved aside as a crimson shape came up from the ground. The Titans got ready to attack; thinking the red-cloaked Raven who materialized from the ground was Raven. Logically, because she looked just like her, now.

Hatred seemed amused, but her cold voice didn't show it. _"Relax. I'm not your little... friend. Or perhaps now she has none, but her father, perhaps." _Her voice seemed to be hinting at something. Her red eyes started at the disbelieving Titans, who still were prepared to attack. _"You can't hurt me, and I can't harm you. Unfortunately," _she added. _"Not in Raven's mind." _

After an afterthought, Hatred's eyes narrowed, giving her an extra creepy look. _"Not directly." _

"She is not... Raven?" A confused Starfire asked. Robin looked at Timid and Intelligence. The yellow-cloaked Raven shook her head.

"Although, you could say that now, Raven is her."

"_Indeed," _Hatred interrupted. _"Now get out of my sight."_ The two other Raven's started to leave, obediently.

"Wait! I thought you couldn't hurt each other! We need to ask you about Raven-"

"Didn't you hear her?" Intelligence asked. "First of all, she SAID she couldn't hurt you... not directly. Secondly, we are not you. We are part of Raven's mind. And... Hatred rules here now." With a gloomy look, she held out her hands, which the Titans hadn't seen before, because of her cloak.

Now they say that shimmering black and red power circled both of the Raven's wrists. It made a sort of handcuff, with powers. Only a couple inches room was left separating Intelligence's hands.

"We can't disobey her," Timid miserably told them.

"...To make a long story short."

"_That's correct. Now LEAVE!" _Hissed Hatred in fury. Hastily, the two Raven's turned and flew off into Raven's mind. Cyborg noticed that they didn't use their powers.

Hatred turned to the Titans, a smirk growing on her face. _"I see you've come here to get information. On how to stop Raven, perhaps? Forget it. The emotions are under my command. I control them, they no longer have a place in Raven's mind." _Hatred gave a loathing glare at Robin. _"While YOU..."_

A strip of energy flared out, crumbling the rock underneath of Teen Titans. Starfire gave a small yelp of surprise, before reaching out to grab Cyborg to keep him from falling. Beast Boy changed into the first winged animal that came to his mind; a hummingbird. Robin, meanwhile used one of his gadgets to grab onto firm ground and swing onto it. Hatred, now levitating, watched with an expressionless look on her face as the Titans went to stand on rock.

"_Like I said... no direct harm will come to you from me. Unless they get hungry..." _Hatred added dryly, staring into nearby trees at the birds. Their four red eyes gleaming, they watched the Titans with interest. Beast Boy and Cyborg glanced at each other, remembering last time...

"_You see... There is no point at remaining here any longer. But... enough with the talk," _Hatred's eyes narrowed, and her voice got even colder and more serious. _"Unless you remove yourselves from this place, you will be killed!" _

The Titans immediately got into a fighting stance. Hatred eyed them coldly, undaunted. "We're not leaving until we get the other Ravens!" Cyborg told her angrily. Hatred stared at him, her eyes burning a hole through his forehead. She quickly read his thoughts. He wanted to get the other Raven's to somehow leave Raven's mind, and become White Raven once more. Hatred wasn't worried at all. He didn't think that would even be possible, but said nothing. Glaring at Cyborg, she smirked.

Unlike the other Titans, Starfire seemed to be using her brain for once. Looking confused, she stared at the others and asked, "But... I seemed to be informed, or misinformed, that the single way of exiting the mind of Raven was to journey and escape through the Forbidden of Doors?"

"What?" Beast Boy didn't get her long sentence.

"The only way to leave is through the Forbidden Door!" Remembered Robin, translating. "That's right, Star." Starfire beamed.

"Let us pass, Hatred, and we _will _leave," Cyborg told her firmly. _Eventually, _He said to himself.

Hatred scowled, and searched the Titans minds. In Robin and Cyborg's he found that they were planning to do something... but were not sure yet. They only knew that they would try to do something. In Beast Boy and Starfire's mind... Hatred blinked at the confusion in both of their minds. _Not smart enough, _she thought.

_But the Forbidden Door IS the only way to get out... And I DO want them out..._Hatred thought, while her face stayed impassive.

"_I will give you time to go to the forbidden door. Now leave," _But before she could disappear, she heard Beast Boy's mumbled statement.

"Remember how long it took before? Dude, it'll take AGES now, in Hatred's way creepy place..."

"_I'll send a guide," _Hatred growled, wanting them out. She had business to do, manipulating Raven's mind and other important things... And her little chat had already taken too long. She quickly chose what she took to be the least helpful Raven, and forced her to come.

As the Titans watched Hatred disappear into the ground, another Raven came quietly up behind them. They turned to see a gray-cloaked Raven, looking sad.

_Great. Why not Intelligence, or even Valor? Why Timid? _She was probably the least helpful. She didn't have important information, wasn't brave even to try to escape... _Well, at least she's not annoying like Happy,_ Robin concluded.

Timid floated over the big gap in the path, away from the Titans. "Follow me," She quietly whispered. They followed her, racking their minds for plans. Beast Boy gave up within 8.5 seconds precisely.

"Dude, what do those handcuffs DO?" Asked Beast Boy curiously. Timid seemed to shrink a little.

_That girl needs a better self-esteem, _Beast Boy thought to himself.

"W...well, I don't really know exactly... But... I th-think they remove our powers, a-and force us to be under Her control," Timid told them, self-pityingly. "It... it hurts," She whined softly.

"Can you resist it?" Robin asked urgently.

"D...don't know..." Timid squeaked, looking horrified. Like SHE'D ever try. Robin frowned. Who they really needed, was Valor.

"Listen. We need help. Raven needs your help. We've got to get some of you guys out here, including Intelligence..."

Timid squeaked again with fear. "Out?" She repeated, her violet eyes huge. "Out the... Forbidden Door?! C...can't do that!" She hunched over, her handcuffed hands reaching to just barely grab the sides of her cloak and pull them in tightly.

"Why can't you?" Beast Boy asked impatiently.

"C...cuz it's Forbidden. Raven never wanted us to go out there."

"What is Raven doing now, I wonder?" Starfire blurted. The other's stopped to consider, thinking of what she could possibly be doing. Not something good...

"Do you know?" Cyborg asked Timid, who stared, eyes-wide.

"M...maybe. But... I... I'm not allowed to tell..."

"Figures," Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Let's try again. Why. Can't. You." Gray Raven whimpered, but said nothing. She kept walking on, leading them to the Forbidden Door, which was still off in the distance somewhere.

"Never mind," Robin irritatingly said. "I can track her once we've arrived back."

Gray whimpered again, loudly. "Will you SHUT-" Began Beast Boy, but stopped seeing Robin and the others staring to where Gray had been looking.

A dark shape stood there, watching them with her four yellow eyes that glowed in the darkness. Her eyes narrowed as she gazed at the Titans. She smiled restlessly, eager to try out her new body. She saw one of the Titans gesture at her, she and swiftly disappeared from sight into the rock.


	10. Enter Control, Emotions Exit

I like the way I did this chapter(though it's not the best)... So if you don't, then DIE! Just kidding. This one's better than last chapter, I think. Ah, the titles stupid, but who cares. It gets the point across.

**CloudsHalo: **Righty... I just attempted to go through this chapter... kept the emotions by their names, not color... So unless I missed a few, that should be taken care of... I will make it a point to locate ur fanfic after Im done typing this...

**azarathian6000: **I'm writing, I'm writing...(grins) yay more reviews!

I own my room and my door. I don't own Raven's room or the Forbidden Door. I own my emotions and personality. Not any Ravens'. I own my cat. Not any green animals. I don't own anything from Teen Titans!! Haha

**Chapter 10: Enter Control, Emotions Exit**

When the Titans had all turned to stare, they all saw, standing on a chunk of suspended rock, another Raven. They could see nothing of her discernable features. They could only see a dark cloak waving in the non-exist wind, against the scarlet sky. Robin stopped walking and turned to call to her. "Hey, are-"

Timid squealed. _"Don't!" _She cried frantically, chained hands rising as if to try and stop him. "Don't call her," She whispered.

Robin frowned, slightly annoyed at Timid. "Hey- she's gone!" He was right. The Raven with the dark cloak had vanished, not even leaving a trace. He turned back to Timid. "Didn't I tell you I was trying to gather all of the-"

"That's not one of the emotions," Timid told him. "That's Black Raven." Timid shuddered. "Don't ask me about her."

"Well, why-" Beast Boy began angrily, but was stopped with a glare from all of the others.

Robin looked over his shoulder, resuming with walking. He could see the Raven with the black cloak again, watching. She must have reappeared. He noticed that her hands were free.

The Titans could now see the Forbidden Door. "You're going through," Robin decided. Timid gasped. "Along with all the other Ravens we can gather." Timid started to protest and then leave, but was gently, but firmly, grabbed by Cyborg, by the shoulders. Timid shook with fear, muttering something helplessly.

"You _do_ wish to rescue Raven, yes?" Starfire asked.

"She's doomed already," Timid moaned, struggling. "Once we leave, she CAN'T feel our emotions at all! It's hopeless! We can't!"

"YES. WE CAN." Starfire stated loudly. She personally thought I'd be good for Raven to not be able to have timid in her head. "Understand, timid one, that we must to this to save Raven! Now please, call to the emotions and let them come."

"I can call them," She mumbled. "But you know, She'll stop us!" She lifted her arms again, showing the black handcuffs. The bright red light shimmered around them.

"Then why isn't she stopping you from talking now?" Robin questioned. "Call up the Raven's that are nearby. Then we'll all leave."

Timid sighed loudly, and was quiet for a second, eyes downcast. "I've called them," She whispered. "But they cannot use their transportation powers, so it may be a while..."

"**They won't be coming." **The Titans turned to the cave-like Forbidden Door. Black Raven stood on the cave, staring down at them. **"And you won't be leaving."**

Timid started sobbing. "It...it's not my fault..." She sniffed, falling to her knees. "Th...they made me!"

"Who _is_ she?" Beast Boy asked, staring at the Raven. Her hands were clearly free, and her black cloak contrasted with her bright yellow eyes. Robin knew she was bad news, because of her four eyes representing Trigon.

A small smile crossed her face. **"Call me ...Control. And I am not an emotion. _I _can hurt you." **

"Is control an emotion?"

"Not this kind..."

Black Raven (or Control...) leapt down from the Forbidden Door, energy crackling around her hands and shooting out to break the rock. The Titans leapt away, to Robins cry of "Titans! Go!" Timid still sat there, crying. The black energy had knocked her over, but she showed no visible signs of being injured.

Like she said... Emotions can't really be hurt in their mind. Without the use of Hatred's powers, like her shimmering handcuffs that neutralized her powers...

Black Raven leapt towards Robin, dodging his attacks with great agility. Grabbing his arm, she threw him to the ground and avoided a thrown gadget, which exploded in the air. Confirming her claims that she wasn't an emotion. She also was an excellent opponent. Or ally, for that matter.

As the Titans attacked, Happy and Intelligence appeared in eyeshot. Her hands were handcuffed as well. Intelligence stopped, blinking to see the fight.

"Them again?" She asked the air, amazed. _I should have guessed... They will try, unintelligently, to stop Hatred, and save Raven. They have valor, I'll give them that. But is it smart?... _

Happy yelled, "Yay! That looks fun!" Interrupting Intelligence's thoughts, she squealed happily. She hurried down over to them, beaming widely. "Is it?"

Cyborg was struck by crackling black energy, and was thrown to the ground, hard. "...maaaaybe not," Happy drawled out.

"Hiya!" A streak of green, Valor leapt from nowhere, and struck Black Raven with a hard kick, throwing her to the ground. "Oh YEAH! Why didn't anyone tell me she could be hurt before?" Green Raven landed, grinning defiantly, in an attack pose. Hands on hips, she was a perfect picture of rebelliousness. She then leapt away as energy crackled from the Raven who called herself Control.

Green Raven stopped to stand by the Forbidden Door. Her hands were still bound, but she had a confident smile. "Well, whaddaya waiting for? Lets go! Can't wait ta be goin' to the real world!" She gestured at the other Ravens.

Intelligence looked uneasy, but determined. She came over, quickly. Happy answered with a joyful, "'Kay!" and skipped over. Timid stayed where she was, on the ground. She looked miserably at the Titans and her emotions. Black Raven, angered, flew over quickly, giving them all a furious look.

"**I don't think so..." **she growled, black energy surrounding her hands.

"Too bad!" Valor answered, getting in a fighting stance, confident. Black Raven's eyes narrowed, and black energy rose from her hands in angry flames. It was obvious who would win, one who had powers, and the other who did not. But before they could fight, they heard a loud gasp from Timid, who was staring into the distance.

"_No you don't." _Crimson energy formed a large raven, which quickly changed into Hatred. The black-robed Raven went to stand by her. Timid immediately got up, and hurried closer to the other emotions, huddling behind them.

"You can't stop _me! _Bye-bye!" Valor told her, smirking rebelliously. Without a second's hesitation, she slipped into the red and black power that marked the exit of the Forbidden Door, disappearing at once. A ripple formed in the surface, but immediately came to its normal state. The other Raven's stared at how easy it was. Gray Raven, stood up all the way slowly, eyes huge.

Intelligence frowned at Valor's comment. "Technically... she-" Intelligence began.

"C'mon!" Interrupted Happy, as she started skipping towards the Forbidden Door. "Why didn't we just do that before?" She questioned.

Hatred, growling with rage, put her hand up. _"**This** is why!" _Crackling energy formed around her hand. Timid suddenly screamed. Before the Titans could do anything, Timid quickly walked over to Hatred, wincing with pain. The dark manacles with power began to glow a deeper red, as well as Timid, who whimpered with pain, and fell to her knees. The other Raven's, stopped in their tracks, hesitating.

"_Good girl," _Hatred told Timid, nastily.

"C'mon! Don't let her make you!" Urged Beast Boy, to the other Raven's. Who winced, but fought the urge to turn from the Forbidden Door. The crimson color blazed around the manacles, slowly forcing them to their knees. Black Raven rose into the air, levitating towards them.

Cyborg suddenly realized that the Raven's wouldn't make it like that. Especially with Black Raven advancing like that. He rushed forward, grabbing Happy and Intelligence. They yelped with surprise and pain.

"C'mon! Gotta getcha outta here!..." In touching the two emotions, a burning pain ran up his arm. Ignoring it, he shoved them both towards the exit. The Forbidden Door loomed in front of them.

Happy turned her head, gritting her teeth against the growing pain that was unfamiliar to her. Being shoved along by Cyborg, she saw no reason to resist or even move. Behind Hatred and Black Raven, she saw two other Ravens in the distance. Orange and Purple Raven. Timid had called the other emotions, but seemed they were too late. "Bye-bye!" She yelled to them, not to ignore her joyful nature. "See ya!"

Intelligence glanced over, realized that if all the other Raven's weren't there, they couldn't combine and make White Raven. She didn't even think they could with them, but without them it was a lost cause. But as she started to speak, Cyborg shoved them both into the Forbidden Door, disappearing along with them.

"Well, that's one way to do it," Beast Boy commented. Brute force.

Flames of power rose from around Hatred. Nearby stones and other various objects flung themselves at the three remaining Titans, surrounded by an eerie red light. Robin leapt away and Starfire flew away quickly, blasting them with her starbolts. Beast Boy changed into a cheetah and raced off.

Meanwhile, Black Raven quickly withdrew. She could be hurt by it as well, and wasn't too eager for that to happen.

"_Kill them!" _ordered Hatred angrily, malice burning in her voice. Black Raven rose into the air, coming down to land by Robin to attack. Hatred lashed out with her powers, surrounding the on looking Ravens that lurked in the distance. The power surrounded them, preventing them from going anywhere. Hatred was determined not to let any others leave Raven's mind. Her power crazily ripped into the rock floor, surrounding the remaining Titans.

"Titans! Fall back!" Robin ordered. Starfire and Beast Boy hesitated. "We've done all we can here. Go!"

Beast Boy eagerly ran to the Forbidden Door, vanishing within it eerily. Starfire paused, full of pity for Timid. She stood a little away, forgotten by everyone. Too unimportant to be noticed by Hatred. The gray-cloaked Raven stood there, pitifully, unable to move.

Starfire rushed forward, past Black Raven, to grab Timid. Gray Raven squeaked as she was grabbed, but let herself be dragged along. Robin waited for Starfire, and as she came to the Forbidden Door, all three retreated inside it.

"_NO!" _Hatred growled, watching them disappear. Red power around her blasted rocks apart. Hatred, seeing other Raven's, watching, turned to Black Raven. _"Put up a shield. Now." _

She turned, starting the process of creating a strong enough shield to keep anyone from escaping. **"Perhaps that wasn't too bad," **She suggested, watching Hatred.** "Now Raven has none of those emotions."**

"_Maybe. Lets keep it like that too." _Hatred stared around Raven's mind with her gleaming red eyes. Her eyes fell on a few of the remaining Ravens, brown, purple and orange. Her glaring look was enough to make them withdraw, and then vanish into the shadows of Raven's mind.

"_I have some work to do," _Hatred muttered. She rose into the air, levitating in the direction that the Ravens went. Controlling Raven's entire mind is, after all, hard work...


	11. Emotions Unleased

Nobody owns the Titans. I mean, where are their parents? Sane normal parents, not Trigon. They own themselves. So does anything else in this fanfic. Nobody owns Trigon, now do they? The only person I own in here is... Harold. Or shall we say I OWNED? Hahaha you'll get my mean little "joke" once I shut up and you keep reading. THANX EVERYONE FOR THEIR REVIEWS!!!

**CatRocks:** I talk a bit about the emotions in like... I don't know, last chap? I don't spend too much time making up personality, though I made 2 others. Their colors are Aqua and uh Brown-black, I'll leave you to guess their personality... They have a little interesting part near the end. Talk to you bout the rest in school...

**Black Cat of Dreams:** (grins) Yeah, I kindof like Timid like that as well... which is why I keep adding her in, and she has a little part of her own, later in the fanfic...

**RavenDragon:** THANX!!! Yay, I try to add the emotions as most of the "humor" parts.

**CloudsHalo: **This chapter shows a bit of emotions in the real world... heh. Regardless evil school, I will be updating about every time I get on the Internet! I don't like it when people update once a week, so I'm definitely staying clear of that! Read what I told CatRocks about the emotions...

**Mew-xena:** Don't worry, I will update soon! After school... (evil) One of your ?s will be answered in this chapter... and the other... heh it'll come later.

**Chapter 11: Emotions Unleashed**

In a whirl of powers, a crimson vortex came up and out of Raven's mirror. Robin and Starfire emerged from it, dragging Timid along with them. They were greeted with the screams of Happy.

"I am free... free... FREE!" She cried with joy. Starfire shook her head clear, staring at the pink robed Raven. To her surprise, the handcuffs of energy that circled her hands before were completely gone. Happy was taking advantage of that by running and skipping around Raven's room, immersed in her own joy.

_Seems they don't work outside of Raven's mind, _Robin told himself, watching.

Raven's room was not meant for such joy. Books fell from their shelves, and stuff on Raven's desk tipped precariously. Raven's magic mirror even started to fall from a counter as Happy blundered, cartwheeling with joy into it. Robin dived to catch the mirror, just barely getting it.

"This is... overwhelming," muttered Intelligence, full of awe. "I'm... out of Raven's head. I... think I have to meditate." Straightening her big gray glasses, the yellow-cloaked raven found a corner to sit in.

Timid nervously stepped forward, lightly. She nervously flexed her wrists, and stared around Raven's room with her big frightened eyes. She yelped as Happy leapt past her, and withdrew.

"Awight! My powers are back!" Valor grinned, levitating Raven's bed, just to prove it. Beast Boy, who had been sitting on it, leapt off as a cat.

"Ok... okay! Settle down! Dude!" Beast Boy changed back, trying to stop Valor from running the bed into him. "AA! STOPIT!"

Valor was interrupted by Happy, who brushed past her in a pink blaze of joy. Luckily for Beast Boy's safety, who took advantage of that to run away. "Cut it out, Pinky!" The green-cloaked Raven shouted.

"I believe that it is glorious that the four Ravens have been freed," Starfire stated nervously, "But I must ask, what good will this do for Raven? What _is _friend Raven partaking of now?" All the Titans turned to stare at Intelligence.

"Zinthos...Azerath... Metrion... Zi- What?" Her eyes opened.

"What's going on with Raven?!"

Intelligence hastily stood up, brushing herself off. "Well, now that we are not inside of Raven's mind, I fear I cannot tell what she is doing. However, when we left Raven's mind, it was clear that Raven was in Jump city..." She hesitated.

"And?" prodded Cyborg.

"...well, with Trigon."

"WHAT?!?"

"Trigon. Her father. A demon that resides in-"

"No, I know who Trigon is!" Robin told her. "But what is she doing now!?" The yellow-cloaked Raven shifted nervously, looking apologetic.

"Well... I fear to say that she may, in fact, be... causing ...slight ...ha-rm to the city..."

"Titans! We have to stop her!" Robin instantly yelled, leaping into a dramatic position.

"I'm afraid I don't grasp the concept of your plan," Intelligence continued. "White Raven is not an option. It requires all emotions, and the original Raven herself to proceed with that. I do not understand what you mean for us to do!"

"I mean, thanks and all that junk," Valor interrupted. "For getting us outta that place. But, yo, now what?"

"It's hopeless," a sad Timid told them. "Don't you know!?"

"Quiet, you!" Valor smacked her. Tears brimmed over in Timid's eyes. Happy ignored that, shrugging and going back to her skipping.

"T...that... hurt," Timid gasped tearfully, eyes big with fear. While the Titans glanced at each other with strange looks, the other Ravens looked surprised.

"Really? It caused pain?" Intelligence asked, seemingly in some sort of awe.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Duh. Seems someone isn't too intelligence today, Dude..."

"But really! In Raven's mind, pain is not a feeling that we normally feel!" Intelligence exclaimed. The Titans all stared. "Were you not listening or even watching? Only with Hatred's power demoralizing us and our powers were we able to feel pain."

Robin frowned. He had noticed, but hadn't really accepted that anyone could not feel pain or get hurt.

"Emotions aren't meant to feel _real_ pain," Intelligence explained, ignoring Timid, who was sitting in a corner, sobbing. "Nothing physical." _So THAT'S why Happy could fall that many times while cart wheeling..._Beast Boy thought dryly.

"Except now, obviously."

"So... anyway... what's the plan?" Valor asked brightly, eagerly beaming with confidence.

Robin watched, frowning. "We're going to stop her," Robin concluded firmly. "We'll focus on that later. I can track Raven, and we'll find out what's going on."

"'Kay! BB! Cy! Star! And...uh... Rob! Lets GO!!" Green Raven zoomed out of the room energetically. As the others sighed and followed, Intelligence, on an impulse, grabbed Raven's magic mirror and shoved it into her cloak.

_Maybe it IS hopeless. In fighting, we've only got one useful Raven, and that's Valor. But Intelligence is good for her information... We've got two nearly worthless sides of Raven here. Happy's not a fighter, and Timid... _Robin frowned, putting on his helmet. The Titans were ready to go. Robin on his T-cycle, Cyborg in his car, Starfire and Beast Boy flying. Valor and Happy obliged them by levitating aside, while Timid and Intelligence stayed in the T-car.

Intelligence had run through a quick explanation of who Black Raven was and anything else they wanted to know. Very quick. They had wasted too much time in Raven's head. No one could tell what Raven was now doing.

"Titans! Go!"

About 20 minutes ago...there was a bus-driver named Harold, who had been a bus-driver for 6 years. He went over the same things everyday, up streets, down streets, dropping people off, picking people up. He had a boring life. Until now.

Suddenly the inside of the bus grew filled with red light, covered by a strange crimson covering. Confused, Harold looked up. What was happening?

Raven, floating above the city, hurled the bus away from her with her power. Sparks crackling around it, she heard screams slowly fading into the distance. Raven watched the bus fly over buildings, to a probably quite rough landing at the other side. Ouch. _Stupid human, _she thought, grinning. _What was he thinking, driving his stupid bus down a lane that was close to her? _

Raven watched with malicious enjoyment as other cars smashed into each other, trying to stop in time. _Looks like they saw me,_ Raven thought. Ironically, they _all _fell into the huge chasm that opened underneath them. Raven, suddenly frowning, wasn't delighted anymore. Unknown to her, she had no knowledge of that feeling.

Joy... Valor... and very soon, timid were emotions unknown to Raven. Raven now could not fear, but could not be brave, and could never feel joy, as it was gone from her completely. Unfortunately for her, so was most of the ability to reason, and be... intelligent. Everything she did from now on was from pure hatred of the city- not the joy of killing, or some sort of twisted reasoning... just malice.

And the control over her from her father, who watched her, satisfied with her, finally. It was his call that had made Raven come to him... and now she would serve him.

Coming straight from Titans Tower, Robin held a tracker, where a red light on it blinked. Raven. He had to get where she was. His motorcycle screeched to stop, as he just noticed a crowd of people surrounding something in the middle of it all. He couldn't see it.

"Star, check that out," He ordered, hoping it was nothing. Starfire immediately obliged him by flying over the ground to see.

She came back, eyes startled and big with surprise. "Robin! It seems a ... bus has been... flattened! Judging from the people's speech, something attacked it."

Robin frowned. "Raven."

"What?" Valor asked, thinking he was calling her. Robin shook his head, annoyed.

"Not you. I meant... Raven's doing that. "

"Yeah, well, course I knew that!" Valor exclaimed angrily, as if Robin was inconveniencing her somehow. Robin frowned.

"Well then, be quiet, and lets get a move on..."

"I mean, because Raven's right over there and all..."

"WHAT!!??" Several of the Titans asked in unison. They all stared at Valor, who shrugged aimlessly.

"You wanted to find her, right? Well I thought you guys were smart enough to have found her, cuz she's right over..."

As the Titans stared, Starfire pointed. "Look!" Red power suddenly ripped through the city, like a huge tornado. The crowd around the bus screamed and ran, as the earth ripped under their very feet.

"...there," Valor finished. Out into the city, a red dot was seen, slowly destroying the city. With the ground destroyed, Cyborg was forced to abandon his car. He left it, hoping that if it was smashed in the huge crevice that was appearing, Raven would be normal again to help him fix it... He left his car with great reluctance; the Raven's following him.

Robin left his motorcycle to its almost inevitable fate, and let Starfire pick him up and fly into the sky, towards Raven. "Titans! Go!" He yelled, feeling awkward while being held by Starfire... But anyway, Beast Boy carried Cyborg, while all of the Raven's flew.

Soon, they could see Raven. Her long red cloak rippling in the wind, destruction was all around her. Huge crevices surrounded by her power ripped into the earth. Buildings toppled into them, and people in cars were thrown, or fell off cliffs.

Raven turned to face the Titans, red and streaks of black power swirling around her, making a tornado of power ripping into the earth. _"So you've finally arrived," _She told them, her voice full of anger and hatred. Blazing energy formed around her hands into crackling fire. Her four red eyes burned into their own eyes. _"Prepare for your deaths." _

I'm so mean to that "Harold" guy aren't I? Cough... CatRocks asked me earlier about the emotions not being able to get hurt in Rae's mind... I know I explained more in this chapter, but just to let ya know why I made that... Now it wouldn't make sense if, say, _I _had the emotions like them in my head... And Happy trips and sprains her ankle or something. I don't think she'd be that happy now would she. So that would enable me to not be happy until she was happy again, right? That's why I did that... Sorry if this is a stupid explanation, but I must get started with homework, see ya.


	12. Daddy's Little Girl

Hmm, this chapter involves a fighting scene... I'm not sure how good I am at fighting scenes; you'll just have to tell me what you think of it. Hope you like it... Unfortunately... my fanfic is going to have to end after 3 more chapters... (Winces) hate to end it, now with so many reviews...

**CloudsHalo:** Yeah, I just realized that's way true! All my fav characters get... hurt in some way, big or small... Had to make Valor do that... Timid is so fun to do, she has an interesting part in chapter 13... heh. Thanx, glad you think I'm good at action scenes, well, this chapter has a lot as you'll see...

**Mew-xena:** Haha, thanx! He I can make the Titans be stupid b/c it's not as about the others as much as it is about Raven... Glad to see your... strong opinions... ï

**GreenEagle**: Hmm, they won't in this fanfic, but that's hard to imagine... how can you express anything without emotions? It'd be creepy...

**Chapter 12: Daddy's Little Girl **

Raven's flaming red eyes stared emotionlessly into the Titans faces. The tornado of her power ceased to destroy, disappearing into a wisp of smoke. Raven stopped creating huge crevices in the city, and floated down to the ground. She stared up, face impassive other than the obvious hatred. _"What's the matter? Afraid?" _She asked slowly, glowering up at the Titans.

"Never!" Valor instantly flew to the ground in a dark green streak, facing Raven with a confident grin on her face. "Yo, four eyes! C'mon Raven... You don't really want ta fight yourself, do you?"

Raven stared at her with hatred. _"You're not me." _

More screams echoed in Robin's ears, screams of people, needing help. Torn between helping them or facing Raven... He had Starfire drop him to the ground, facing Raven as well. Her burning eyes looked through him, or maybe just behind him...

He turned around. "Oh... no..."

Trigon. The father of Raven was standing behind him, a sort of smile on his face. _That was why Raven came, _Robin realized, too late. Red eyebeams shot down, shattering the ground, as Robin ran for shelter.

Pausing well away from the demon, Robin hesitated. _Save the people... Or Raven? _He wondered. _Raven... I have to stop her first. _

Recovering his breath, Raven shouted to his slightly larger team. "Titans! Go for Raven! Uh... Ravens! Go! Get! Trigon!" They immediately obeyed.

Three Ravens flew over to Trigon, Valor in the lead. "Awight! Let's do this!" She served as a perfect leader for the Ravens.

"'Kay!" Happy agreeably answered. She came up beside Green Raven. She gave a small smile. Her joyful nature didn't leave any room for fear, and she stared up at Trigon, an innocent, and rather empty stare.

"I... don't like violence..." Mumbled Intelligence, reluctantly coming up to meet with the others. "But... for Raven's sake..." Black energy formed around her hands. In the meantime, Timid lagged behind, terrified.

"You dare defy me?" growled Trigon, red energy blazing around his eyes.

"Why not?" Green Raven answered swiftly, floating into the air, she dramatically thrust her hand into the air. "Sooo... RAVENS GO!!"

Meanwhile, with the Titans...

They had her surrounded, each of them prepared to attack. Truthfully, each one of them didn't want to attack. Fighting a teammate seemed just... wrong. Moreover, a friend. But in fact, Raven seemed to not be attacking. Her red eyes watched her former friends, but made to noticeable moves.

Starfire flew closer Raven. _I don't want to do this, _she told herself. It hurt her to see her friend not acting like Raven anymore. She _wasn't _Raven. But they had to win... for all of their sakes. Including the people of the city, many who were probably killed. _Why is she not attacking?... _Starfire had time to wonder, before her eyes snapped back to Raven.

In a flash of red, Raven disappeared into the ground. "Huh?" Beast Boy had time to groan, but in a flash, Raven materialized up from the ground again, right next to Starfire. Starfire squeaked with surprise, and red power blazed from Raven, hitting Starfire squarely, and sending her to the ground.

"_Correction. I am the way I was meant to be, not Raven." _Raven answered Starfire's unspoken question, having read her mind. Full of Trigon's power, she turned to face the boys as they ran to attack her. Beast Boy charged as a tiger.

"_Good luck attacking what isn't there." _Raven vanished into the earth again, leaving Beast Boy looking stupid. In less than a second, Raven reappeared behind him. As he turned, the demongirl vanished one last time, returning behind Beast Boy to finally attack.

Dodging her power, Beast Boy changed to a hawk, then again as a T-rex. The ground ripped open underneath him, creating a blood red chasm. Before Beast Boy could fly away, a huge red claw materialized from the pit, grabbing Beast Boy and dragging him in.

Raven paused, sensing Cyborg behind her, ready to blast her with his cannon. Annoyed, she whirled around to face him, her dark blood-red cloak whipping around. Surprised, he managed to screech to a stop before Raven was on him, attacking viciously. Her angry red power started to burn his robotic body. Forcing him backwards, Raven glowered into his one red, one dark blue eye. In a thrust of power, he was flung away from her.

Before she could go to finish him off, Robin leapt towards her, lashing a kick towards her. A red shield was thrown up, and Raven stared at him with disgust. _Him again. _Thrusting the shield away, lashes of crimson energy slashed past Robin, slicing into his cape. Robin withdrew, and then began his series of attacks again.

Dodging each, Raven glowered at him with a look of the deepest disgust. _Wasn't I about to kill him before my father called? _That was all the reasoning she needed to destroy him. Filled with hatred and malice, Raven slowly drove him backwards

Meanwhile, the Raven's were attacking. Valor was clearly the only one worth anything. She directly attacked Trigon, all the while, yelling things such as "Hiya!" and "Why aren't you helpin me?!" Pink Raven amused herself by zooming around Trigon, making a sound that sounded strangely close to an airplane. It proved to annoy Trigon, and she had earned herself the crushing punch she received before long. She had the enthusiasm... But no skill.

Timid was pretty much worthless, while Intelligence only offered her help if she herself felt threatened. Otherwise, she shouted advice. But anyway...

"NO! Can you not see that he is about to- never mind, TO YOUR RIGHT!!" Valor dove to her right in response to Intelligence's shouted command. Yellow Raven breathed a sigh of relief as Trigon's eyebeams blasted down, just missing Valor, as she had predicted.

Valor and Happy landed next to Intelligence and Timid, grouping together for a split second. Whether to plan or what, they never knew, because demons don't let you do that under their nose. Before they knew it, he was standing before them. "FEEL MY FURY!" He roared in his typical growl.

"What's that supposed to me-" Pink Raven began, and then screamed as a blast of red bore straight down on them. Frightened for once in her life, Happy ran. Timid vanished into the ground immediately. Ironically, yellow was the only one who paused, and was grabbed and shoved out of the way by Valor.

They barely made it, Valor landing heroically on her feet, Intelligence falling to the ground.

"My... glasses!" Intelligence stared with horror at her broken glasses, which had fallen off. They lay in a gray crumpled heap, shattered.

"Doesn't matter. Why do you need those stupid spectacles anyw-" Green Raven began, in vain.

"You BROKE them!" Intelligence finally left the ground, black energy blazing from her hands to hit Trigon, a trail of power behind her. Trigon roared with fury as she dodged his attacks, and engaged in battle.

"Well... that got her up," Happy commented. "But I thought Intelligence was supposed to be intelligent! I mean, didn't they get the word intelligent from HER name?..." Since Yellow Raven was out of earshot, furiously attacking Trigon, no one bothered to correct Happy, because Yellow Raven was to only one who would have.

Valor grinned happily. "You GO girl!" She rose into the air, energy blazing from her hands to attack. Happy shrugged, forgetting her stupid question, and followed. Timid watched fearfully... And then turned back to stare at the real Raven, who was engaged in battle with the Titans.

Starfire hesitated; watching Raven exchange blows with Robin. Robin swung his bo staff towards Raven, who stopped it with a wave of her hand, covering it with her power. It snapped, and Raven easily threw it into a chasm in the street.

"_Doesn't it just pain you to have no powers while they others do?" _Raven coldly asked him, her eyes glowing. She caught an explosive device in her power, and it caused no harm to her.

"I don't envy the other Titans. I make up for that with skill," Robin told her angrily, but matter of factly. He was breathing hard. He couldn't believe he was defending himself from her... I mean, she wasn't _really _Raven, was she? It's Trigon... though Robin knew he'd feel awkward having her on the team, after this... If there would be a team...

"_I mean THIS pain." _Grabbing his arm, she flung him away from her, and then covered him with her power. _"Azerath Metrion ZINTHOS!" _ She slammed him against a building wall, malice burning in her eyes.

Starfire finally made her move. Eyes fiery with anger, eyebeams shot from them, hitting Raven from behind. Raven stumbled, but it didn't affect her as much as Starfire meant it to. Furious, Raven sank into the ground, leaving nothing but red sparks behind her.

Starfire stared nervously, and didn't notice when Raven materialized behind her, her blood-red cloak coming up from the ground. Lightning bolts of red power hit Starfire in full force.

Before Raven could do anything else, she sensed movement behind her, and dodged a beam of blue from Cyborg's cannon. He and Beast Boy quickly arrived, Beast Boy as a horse with Cy riding him.

Starfire leapt up, flinging starbolts at Raven, who blocked them all with a shield. Raven shot a blast of power into the ground, and concrete burst apart. Beast Boy and Cyborg screeched to a stop, as rock flew into the air. Starfire was flung away, and Raven found herself not being attacked.

Raven's flaming red eyes noticed Robin, who had recovered from Raven's earlier attack. Like most leaders, who cannot bear to look stupid for too long, he was on his feet, and ready to attack. Seeing that he didn't notice her, Raven materialized into the ground, coming up behind him.

Her crimson power covered a half-crumpled building, and it rose into the air with a deafening rumble. Robin turned around quickly to see the building hovering over him, pieces of concrete falling from it to shatter on the ground. It loomed over him for a long second, rocking side to side. Robin froze.

"_Goodbye, **Leader,**" _Raven scornfully told him, before releasing her hold on the building.

Cliff-hanger... I'm putting something on here that I made just for fun a long while back... talking of all the Ravens... Well, all the ones I've added yet, 2 more are coming later... Here it is.

Emotions/ The other sides of Raven :

Pink Raven/ Happy:

A very joyful and carefree Raven. Not the smartest Raven around. She is very optimistic, and usually annoys the other emotions with her endless joyfulness. She is never afraid of anything, and enjoys cart –wheeling and skipping and other things that the others don't like. Nothing matters much to her, and she can forget anything in a second. She loves to have fun, and like Valor, her carefree attitude can make her reckless, even stupid, when in a crisis.

Gray Raven/ Timid:

A very sad and easily frightened Raven. She is afraid of nearly everything, and is usually quiet. Miserable all the time, she never stands up to anyone, and thinks of the bad in everything. She rarely speaks up, but is actually kind of smart when she's not miserable. Timid hides from everyone, and some don't like her because of her gloomy behavior and sad voice. She is considered the most useless Raven, but her fear is occasionally backed up with reasoning.

Green Raven/ Valor:

This Raven is everything about fighting. She's bold, courageous, and has an attitude. Despising Timid, and is annoyed by Happy, she is quite bossy, and is quick to attack. She's never afraid, and has a heroic personality. Sometimes rude to the others, she encourages others to fight, and is also not too smart. Her bravery can be too much sometimes, and allows her to be reckless.

Yellow Raven/ Intelligence:

The smart Raven. Quiet and peaceful, she enjoys meditating. Usually the only one to explain, she hates fighting, and focuses on the problem on hand. She's fascinated with new experiences, and frequently reads. She gets along with almost everyone, is shy, and never mean. She's eager to answer others questions, and thinks of things the others aren't nearly smart enough to.

Red Raven/ Hatred:

Full of hatred for everything and everyone, she represents Trigon, with 4 red eyes. She is cold and hating, and everyone hates her as well. She's unfeeling, and despises everyone, including even Raven. Her creepy voice seems to even make others angry with her, and when she's in control, she's evil. She used to be chained in Raven's mind, but when she's free, Trigon gains control. She's spiteful and for some reason, can't lie. But that doesn't stop her from getting others mad at her. Her power is red, and very strong.

Black Raven/ Control:

She represents the Control that Trigon has over Raven. New to Raven's mind, she has no set emotion. Black Raven is not technically an emotion. All emotions are open to her. She has a strange, but not evil voice. Maybe if she didn't have her 4 yellow eyes representing Trigon, she wouldn't seem evil. She came as a ghost-like figure in Raven's mind, but when Trigon gained control, she was able to be completely there, and fight. An excellent fighter, who obeys Hatred most of the time.


	13. Finally, A Plan

NOOOO! Only... 2 more chapters... not including this one... Ugh... I'm not good at endings! Well... anyway, this chapter... whatever, I'll let you find out when you read it... Oh yes, I don't own anyone in this chapter. Eh. Haven't spent as much time editing on these last chapters...

**CatRocks:** (glares) REVIEW!!

**CloudsHalo**: Uh... I haven't read Lord of The Flies, so I don't know... The glasses thing was just something random I added... Trigon... I haven't read many older comics so I don't really know if he was... But as I just checked one bout Raven, says he did eventually come to earth...

**Mew-xena:** haha computers are evil like that... Anyway, heres ur update...

**GreenEagle:** (slaps herself) AAAA I'm stupid!

**Chapter 13: Finally, A Plan**

Robin stared, his eyes wide under his mask, unable to move in time to escape from the building.

"WATCH OUT!" In a streak of black power, one of the Ravens dove towards him, shoving him roughly out of the way. At the same moment, the building fell to the ground with an earsplitting crunch, concrete and parts flying everywhere.

Dust rose over the scene, causing the other Ravens to stop fighting Trigon and rush to see what had happened. When the dust settled, everyone was astonished to see that the Raven who had saved Robin... was Timid.

If you'll remember, readers of this fanfic, that Timid was the only emotion who was not attacking Trigon. I stated quite clearly that lil' Timid had also been watching the fight between the Titans. So...

Timid shuddered; disbelieving that she had done that. Her violet eyes opened very wide, gaping at the crushed building before her. That was not like her at all, and the gray-cloaked Raven immediately returned to her normal self. She clutched the edges of her cloak and vanished into the ground, before Robin could even speak. She reappeared farther away, looking terrified.

_Little by little, we are starting to change,_ noted Intelligence in her thoughts. _I should not have attacked Trigon back there so easily. And Timid should not have done that one act of bravery. We have to get back in Raven's mind as soon as we can! _The yellow-cloaked Raven squinted at Raven, wishing she had her glasses.

Robin realized that maybe he should have mixed up the Titans and the Ravens, and not had them fight separately. The Raven's may have done better fighting the real Raven. But this was no time to think of that now...

"Good one, Gray!" Congratulated Valor, beaming as she slapped Timid on the back, rather hard, and Timid winced. But green Raven suddenly looked pained, hearing Trigon's rumbling roar behind her. "Awww... not HIM again!"

The real Raven, see thing with anger, swirled around and into the air to levitate up to her father. She glowered at the Titans and her emotions below her. Communicating with Trigon in his mind, red power blazed around Trigon's eyes and Raven's hands.

Beast Boy, as usually, wasn't watching. So he quickly realized something. "Dude! Shouldn't we be able to take 'em down... It IS 2 against 8!"

"We need to stop focusing on Trigon. He's almost impossible to even hurt, let alone take down!" Cyborg told Beast Boy. He looked back at the others. "But if we ignore him, he can take us down. We need a plan!" All of the Titans looked expectantly at Robin, while all of the Raven's looked at Intelligence.

"Well, unless you plan on getting killed... Then move!" The Titans and the Ravens scattered as Trigon and Raven attacked in union.

The ground shattered, immersed with red light and power. It rippled through the earth like it was paper, ripping it apart. Buildings creaked and started to tumbled down. Flying Titans and Ravens flew out and into rising dust, rushing to escape the crevice that was being creating.

A building started to fall towards on certain yellow-cloaked girl. Intelligence disappeared into the ground, and then felt herself moving back up through the ground. Appearing once again, she glanced around at her new surroundings. Trigon was nowhere in sight, though Intelligence could see Raven. The yellow-cloaked Raven flew away from Raven, not wanting to fight her. Instead, she found Robin.

You want a plan... I may be able to assist you there. 

"Huh?" Robin stared at Intelligence, who seemed to be communicating to him through her mind. Quickly realizing that it was her, he remembered that Raven could talk in his mind with him. So, so could the emotions.

I told you... Now listen... Intelligence quickly related what she thought might work. I'm not positive, but it's worth a try, She communicated, flying around a building to avoid Trigon's vicious attacks. Robin agreed, and Intelligence quickly told the other Raven's and the Titans what they had to do.

Raven flew over the ruined city, looking for her enemies. The Titans, and her emotions. Her father had instructed her to destroy them all, except maybe Intelligence. She would capture her. (After all, it may not hurt to be a little smarter, now does it?) Through the settling dust, she spotted a pink blur beneath her, and dove down.

Happy, probably the most revolting of her sides, was joyfully twirling around... next to Robin. Hatred grew in Raven's mind. She had not killed him successfully... Now she could. She dove down, blood-red cape rippling as she flew away from Trigon and at the two Titans and her emotion.

She noticed that Cyborg also was there, but she didn't hesitate at all. In fact, they didn't appear to be fighting... They seemed to be running! Raven frowned, watching them disappear around a corner. She followed, hindering their way by creating another huge crevice in the ground. But Happy simply levitated them across, and they vanished out of sight again. Angered, Raven began shooting her red power at them.

Dodging the red beams, Cyborg looked up at Raven. _I hope this works, _he thought. Would the real Raven ever join the team again?

Meanwhile, Beast Boy, Valor, and Starfire were engaged with Trigon. They may as well have been like flies, which he swatted at, but it would be painful if he hit one of them...

The three flew around a corner, and his red eyebeams blasted past them. Starfire was worried. She did not know how of if this could work, but anything to get the real Raven back again. She winced as one of his angry roars pierced the air, and she flew away.

Red energy struck Happy, and with a yell, she fell to the ground. Raven paused, wondering whether to finish her off, or go after the others. To her surprise, Robin and Cyborg had vanished. _Cowards, _she scornfully thought, dismissing it. They had probably ran around the corner that they were at the edge of, and ran away... Raven landed on the ground, and held her glowing red hands over Happy.

Happy suddenly flashed Raven one of her infuriating smiles. "Our cloaks are similar, ain't they, Rae?" she giggled innocently, seeming to be blissfully unaware of the bad position she was in. Raven paused.

Pink Raven giggled again. Although her cloak was dark magenta-like-pink and Raven's was blood-red... Disgusted, Raven took up a huge slab of concrete in her powers, directing it towards Happy. Happy made no move to protect herself, or to even move from the ground. She still sat there.

Abruptly, Starfire came zooming around the corner at top speed. Nearly slamming into Raven, she braked, muttering a small "eep!" Her eyes radiant with a bright green, Starfire raced upwards and away from Raven. Conveniently, the slab of concrete appeared to be in her way, and she smashed it with her fists.

As concrete dust and chunks rained down on Happy and Raven, Raven turned, angered, to attack Starfire. Starfire didn't seem to plan on staying long.

Undaunted by the gray dust covering her cloak, Pink Raven giggled again. Her purple eyes smiled up at Raven, before they became white with her power. She quickly vanished into the ground in black power.

Raven heard a loud roar and watched as Beast Boy and Valor zoomed by her. Confused, she started to turn around.

Then Trigon appeared. His four eyes glowing red, they shot out in a beam of dazzling red light, which had been aimed at Beast Boy and Valor... But not now.

Now, it was aimed straight at Raven.

With no time to move, the red energy caught Raven directly. She screamed as it hit her, much stronger than anything else she had ever felt. The fury of Trigon himself washed over Raven, and she felt something strange happening in her mind.

As the other Titans and Raven's watched anxiously, red smoke covered the area, whether from Trigon's beam or what, they didn't know. Coughing, the Titans withdrew, while the Raven's didn't move.

There was silence for a long moment. Then they heard a roar from Trigon. (They could see him, of course, as he's way big enough to see over the smoke.) The red smoke slowly began to clear away.

Raven felt... strange feelings in her mind. In the pain of her father's beam, her mind buzzed with more than pain. She opened her eyes, seeing the smoke around her. It was red-gray smoke, but her vision was not impaired with the red haze over it. Like out of a dream, she felt oddly... Like she was missing something. She put her hand to her head.

The Titans squinted through the smoke, and saw three- yes, three, shapes in the smoke. Wind blew through it, blowing one of the shapes cloaks away from her body.

"R...Raven... Raven!?" _Three? _Each Titan asked him or herself in their mind.

"Who are they?" To Beast Boy's question, two of the shapes withdrew deeper into the smoke. His question hung in the air, but was forgotten when they could all see Raven again.

Her eyes were normal, and her cloak was white.

I know what you're thinking... White Raven!! Yes, I guess, though she doesn't stay for too long... AAAA whatever, review. I think I will go mad... Hmm I don't really like some of this chapter, I had trouble putting it in words... But _you_ don't think that, now do you? Heh, just kidding.

I'm putting up chapter 14 right after this one, simply b/c they kind of go together, and I'm tired of putting them up one by one.


	14. Raven Reborn

I don't own anyone!! Read and review.

**Chapter 14: Raven Reborn **

"Raven's... back." A kind of happiness shined in Intelligence's eyes. Her smile faded as she realized what that meant.

Intelligence looked away from Raven, at Valor, Timid and Happy. "You know what this means." The other Raven's looked with confusion. Happy looked unaware, Valor, questioning, and Timid, looked slightly...calm. For once in her life.

"Obviously, you don't." The yellow Raven muttered under her breath. "But... anyway..." Intelligence withdrew a certain magic mirror from the depths of her yellow cloak. She waved it before the others. "It's time."

"NOOOO!"

The Teen Titans turned to stare, hearing the loud scream. "NOO! I WON"T GO!" It was Happy. Who did not look so happy now.

Valor grabbed the back of her magenta cloak, preventing her from running away. "C'mon Pink..." She began with irritation.

"No! NOOO! Don't wanna go!" Happy cried, looking panicked.

"Get your pink butt back in that mirror-"

"NOO! Not back to Raven's mind!!" Unmoved by her screams, Valor started to drag Happy towards it.

Meanwhile, Timid faced the mirror. She gave a small smile, for once in her life. Glad to be going back to her safe gloomy world, where there was no such thing as pain, the gray-cloaked Raven disappeared into the mirror. Obviously (to Beast Boy's envy), it worked differently with emotions, and no hands grabbed Timid to pull her in as she entered. A wisp of gray smoke floated above the mirror as she vanished.

Intelligence placed the mirror on the ground, and took one last look at the real world. She had been fascinated with it... But she didn't want to stay longer. The ruined area wasn't appealing to her anymore. She vanished in it as well, yellow smoke rising, and vanishing in a flash.

Kicking and screaming, Happy was shoved into the mirror, curling pink smoke rising. Valor, relieved, instantly leapt in after her, after a small wave to the Titans. They watched as they left, producing a strand of dark green smoke, but turned instantly back to Raven.

The emotions found their way back, into their places again. Happy ceased her screams as she entered her own world. The world she hadn't seen since Hatred took over. So overjoyed that it was back again, she immediately perked up, forgetting all about her screams. And Pink Raven ran around her pink happy world. Soon she was back to cart wheeling and skipping and acting like an airplane... all the things she loved, and the others loathed.

Timid returned to her gloomy maze again, and slowly walked around it, her feet matching footprints from the years she'd been in there. She never missed a step. Valor returned to guard the Forbidden Door and the silent statures, beaming with confidence once more. Hoping that someone would come who needed to be rescued, she practiced her punches and kicks. Intelligence, found herself once again in a place very much like a library, perfect for the quiet emotion.

But... Back to the Titans.

Raven felt the emotions entering her mind again. Snapping out of her trance-like state, she blinked, and looked around. Her pure white cloak blew in the wind. She looked over to the Titans, who were waiting anxiously to see if she was the real deal... Ah... and let them wait some more.

She stared into the smoke, seeing one of the others. It was Black Raven. She was even more like a ghost now, Her feet were completely gone, and her yellow eyes lacked the bright glow they once had. She was fading away. **"Another day..." **She quietly said, in herusual not-quite evil voice.

Her eyes stared at Raven with an almost sad look, and she turned. Ghost-like, she floated into the air, and away, in the direction Trigon had left.

Raven also turned to the other... Hatred. The red-cloaked Raven stood there, a look of extreme disgust on her face. Raven gave her a look, and then looked back at the Teen Titans. She gave a tiny smile at their confused looks. They looked even more confused.

Raven reached out towards her magic mirror. It was covered in her black power, and levitated over to Raven. She let it drop, landing between her and Hatred. It clattered softly to the hard ground. She gave Hatred a stern look.

Hatred stepped towards Raven suddenly. _"You-" _she started to threaten irately.

"I'd suggest you get your butt back in the mirror," Raven told her calmly, in her normal voice once more, but free from anger. Maybe she would've had more to say, but without Hatred in her mind, Raven couldn't feel anger or anything close to that. She also could've tried to keep the mirror away from Hatred, but you can't live life with one of your emotions missing.

_Besides, I've won now. We've won. Hatred won't control my mind again. _Raven thought to herself. And, for now, she was correct. And obviously, Hatred knew that as well.

Red power rose about her in angry flames. But Raven gave it a calm look. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos," she chanted ever so softly. The energy fell again, vanishing into the cracked concrete beneath them. Hatred couldn't use her power, and she _couldn't _hurt Raven.

"_Think you've won, don't you?! I may be defeated once, but Trigon STILL LIVES." _Her voice rose, layered with fury and disgust. Her four red eyes narrowed, but she said no more threats. Raven realized that was maybe because Hatred can't lie... And anything else would easily be a lie.

Still never feeling anger, she watched as Hatred vanished into the mirror. Red smoke rose in an angry blaze from the mirror, remaining for seconds before a cool wind whipped it away. Stripped of her power, the only thing she could do was go back into Raven's mind. Outside, she'd be useless.

Once inside, Hatred found herself once again chained to the silver metal chair. Cold wind whipped around her feet, and Hatred immediately struggled against her chains. They didn't move- not even an inch. They were tight and unyielding.

Angered, she growled, and her eyes blazed. Red power lashed from her hands, but all it did was send chunks of rock flying into the red sky. She immediately stopped using her power, in case it sent her out there as well. She was back in her area, but it seemed much smaller than before. Hatred knew that outside her area, Raven's mind was normal, and had none of the red-eyed birds anymore. Raven's mind was normal again.

Raven felt Hatred enter her mind again, feeling the angry feelings of Hatred. But Raven once again resumed her normal state of mind. She calmly took a deep breath, and was pleased to find no more resistance. She lifted an arm, her cloak gently sliding over it. It was its shade of dark blue again; it's own familiar self. The white, and the red, were long gone.

Reaching down, Raven picked up her mirror, and looked into it, at her reflection. Her familiar face lacked the four red eyes. No red eyes appeared in the silver surface. It remained blank and smooth. She gave the tiniest smile, and withdrew from the mirror, sliding it away.

Realization hit her, and the microscopic smile disappeared. She stared at the city around it. Hatred had been correct, and probably, many had died. Raven's expressionless face took in the ruined city around her, and she scanned her memories of all the chaos she had created.

Blue cloak waving in the wind, Raven turned, her violet eyes to the sky, then down at her friends. They had waited. Slowly, her heart sinking, she made her way over to them.

Oh... I just thought of this 0o Why can't Hatred lie? I... don't know so don't ask me. It just made a weird lil twist, for me to word whatever she said so it wasn't quite false. Stay tuned for next chapter... Last chapter... It should get put up sometime on Saturday.


	15. Alone

Hope you like this last chapter... I have a note at the end which talks some about it, which you _should _read, but hey I'm not making you. Sorry I couldn't get this up on Saturday! Stupid Internet wasn't working... Or, rather, stupid me couldn't get on correctly, but it's up now! Enjoy!

**GreenEagle:** I kinda realized that that night, I was like, waaaiitt a second...

**CloudsHalo:** In the last chapter (this 1 of course) I had to bring the emotions back. Just for a lil while... Everything is more dramatic when you imagine it... not when you put it in words... Yes I've started a new fanfic yay!

**Darkest flame:** Haha thanx... you just found this story?

**CatRocks:** Ok... ok... was't Wavelength awesome!! "I think I'd rather just stay here and drown" –Raven "Untrigonized?" excuse me?

**Black Cat of Dreams:** Really? (kills computer) I'll attempt to find out if something's wrong w/ it...

**FERRAL-PINKEY** haha yes insult Cat all you wish.

**Chapter 15: Alone**

The full moon shone over Titans Tower. The dark sky was dotted with luminous stars, and one solitary figure gazed down at the city. It was... (Oh like you don't know...)

Raven couldn't see the entire ruined city, but she knew its condition. A good amount of the city was destroyed, and it would take months to rebuild and repair. Even longer for the people to forget, or at least forgive.

They probably hated the Titans now. Raven didn't have any idea how much the cost was of all she had destroyed. She did know that Robin had handed over quite a lot of cash to the city already. They were luckily that the city didn't want them out. But there _would _be trouble, a different kind of trouble for the Titans, the kind you can't say "Titans GO!" to and attack. But that would come later.

Raven stood on the roof, an expressionless look on her face. Her dark blue cloak still in the cool night, she turned to leave the roof. As her black power slid through the roof, Raven vanished several floors down.

Her feet lightly touched the ground in the hallway before her room. The door quietly slid open, and she levitated inside. Her eyes already accustomed to the darkness, Raven didn't hesitate as she went to her mirror.

She stared inside it, and before long, her somber reflection left, leaving a red and black vortex. A hand started to form, but Raven swiftly pushed it away with her powers. She didn't want an undignified entrance.

She leapt down, feeling herself vanishing into her mind. Sliding through the vortex, she landed on her feet in a crouching position, dust rising from the rocks. Frowning, she looked around her mind. It was still, and none of her other sides were in sight.

_I need Intelligence, _Raven thought, quickly opening her mind to summon any nearby emotions. Feeling the presence of one, she told her to come.

Two Ravens immediately formed in a wave of black power. Raven's eyes drifted to the first one. She had an aqua green cloak, and hair that was slightly longer than Raven's. That was Peace. Raven turned to the next, almost jumping with surprise, thinking she had a black cloak. But she wasn't black Raven, because her cloak was brown-black. Her hood was up.

Peace and Solitary. Peace was friendly and calm, while the brown-black cloaked Raven was standoffish and creepy. A lone Raven. Kind of like Raven herself, except even more. She gave Raven a steady stare, glaring. Raven decided to ask Peace instead.

Peace was levitating in a meditating position. She rose to her feet, eyes still closed, a peaceful smile on her face. Her arms gently went to her sides. Her eyes slowly opened to face Raven, and she gave her a warm smile, which Raven didn't even notice.

"Get me Intelligence," She ordered the aqua-cloaked Raven. "I need to talk with her," She bluntly commanded. Peace didn't mind the sharp tone, a tranquil half-smile on her face.

"As you wish," Her soft voice told her. She sank into the ground, vanishing in her black power. Raven had nothing to tell Solitary, but the emotion looked undaunted and expressionless. Sensing that, she didn't leave, but withdrew farther back. She stood there as if waiting, not moving from her spot.

After one annoyed frown, Raven decided she didn't care. It wasn't like the lonely and strange Raven would cause any harm being there. She didn't talk much, and besides, she was rather a big part of Raven's personality. Raven turned away from her as Aqua Raven returned.

Intelligence was with her, looking curious. Aqua gave a sincere smile, and drifted away slowly. Raven levitated over to Intelligence.

The yellow-cloaked Raven smiled. She had already picked up Raven's thoughts. "No, Raven. I do not think Trigon can attempt this again. As long as you keep Hatred under control, the affects are most likely, not permanent." Intelligence put out her hand, and it glowed with black energy. She lightly touched it to Raven's forehead. Raven froze, feeling a strange feeling search through her thoughts.

"Well," Intelligence smugly told her. "I've scanned your mind. It is as it was before Hatred was freed. If I am correct, you should be able to perfectly fine."

Raven frowned. "Where has Black Raven gone?"

Intelligence blinked. Behind her glasses, her eyes darted around nervously. "I am afraid... I am not completely sure. That is not a fact I know... I cannot acquire new facts without learning, you are aware..." Her violet eyes shimmered as she slowly shook her head. "I can only guess that either she has vanished completely, or is back with Trigon."

"But that means-"

"That she could come back? I do not believe so. I see no evidence of that."

Raven's scowl disappeared, looking expressionless again. Thoughts ran through her head, and she silently stepped back. "Alright." Her voice was monotone. "That's all I need." She hesitated. "Thanks." She immediately levitated forward, flying off to the direction of the Forbidden Door.

As she appeared back into her room, she heard loud knocking at her door. More like pounding. "Yes?" She asked cautiously.

Starfire's voice came muffled through the door. "Friend Raven?" She asked in surprise. She had been knocking at Raven's door for quite along time, and had been convinced that she was asleep.

The door slid open and Raven stood in front of it. "It's late, Starfire. Shouldn't you-"

"Forgive my interruptions, Friend. I realize it has been a long day for you." Her huge green eyes looked worried. "I have not awakened you, have I?"

Raven slowly shook her head, still looking suspicious. Starfire looked relieved. "Actually... I have been thinking, and was wondering whether you needed someone to speak with, friend." Her eyes looked hopeful.

Raven's eyes went to the floor. "Nnn..." she began, but then thought. She hadn't spent real time with any of the Titans lately. And Starfire only wanted to help... Intelligence said nothing more would happen... An undecided look came on her face. "Uh... sure."

Starfire's face lit up brightly. "Glorious!" Grabbing Raven by the arm in her strong grip, she flew off to the direction of her room.

"Oh, joy..."

Meanwhile, Intelligence was being badgered by two certain emotions. Guess who. Before poor Intelligence could even move, Valor and Happy had immediately came after Raven had left, dragging Timid along.

"Whad she say?" Happy asked, dragging Timid by her wrist, who was making strange whimpering sounds.

"Why would that be a matter of concern for you?" Asked Intelligence, frowning. Happy came up to her, releasing Timid and clapping Yellow on the back friendly-like.

"Cuz we your Real World buddies now! We da only ones who been outta Raven's mind! Together!" Pink leapt into the air with joy, doing one cartwheel before landing awkwardly. She gave her a lopsided grin, her hair all messed up.

Valor gave a not-so-friendly clap on the back, which sent Intelligence flying into the dust. "Yo! What'd she say? Anything of use?"

Getting up, trying to maintain her dignity, Intelligence straightened her glasses. "She merely made use of my knowledge so I could proceed to answer several inquires of hers."

"What was that?" Happy asked. "I kinda forgot, like, halfway through that sentence." Puzzled, she poked Timid in the shoulder.

Timid squeaked with surprise, recoiling as if she had been burned. "S...she said she answered some of Raven's q-questions," She stammered. She started to go, but Valor yanked her back.

"Wha?"

Valor gave a disgusted look to Happy, who obviously didn't really care enough to listen. She was now skipping around Timid; Timid scooting away, staring at Happy like she belonged in a rubber room. Valor grabbed Happy's arm tightly, yanking her around roughly.

"Whaa! Yeh, Valor?"

"Timid and Intelligence mean.... _Raven asked, Yellow Rae answered!_" Valor glared into Happy's face impatiently. Happy beamed innocently. "Hear that, Pinky?"

"Whu?" Valor ground her teeth in annoyance.

Meanwhile, Timid had silently shuffled up to Intelligence. Leaning close, she whispered in her scared voice, "A...Are we going to be okay? R-Raven's mind won't be taken over again, w-will it?" Her enormous violet eyes stared into past Yellow Raven's glasses, making her uncomfortable.

Just like Timid was a little kid, Intelligence bent down to talk to her. "No, it won't," She told her calmingly. She ignored the fact that Happy was being chased around by Valor.

"Don't you see, you _idiots._" All of the Raven's stopped in their tracks, and turned to stare at where the voice had come from.

Their eyes finally fell on another emotion. Solitary, who had been spying on them, if you will remember. She had been sitting in the shadows, listening. Her brown-black cloak flew through a wind as she stood up.

Her low voice held a tint of scorn in it as she eyed the four. "Raven is meant to follow in her father's footsteps. I'm surprised that even you, Intelligence, haven't realized." She floated a foot forward, still warily staying away from the others. "But then again," She stated, her voice unused and harsh. "You can figure anything out, only if you know the facts."

"H...how do you know that?" Timid squeaked, her eyes huge, with amazement.

"I get around," The mysterious brown-black emotion said. "Being a loner has more advantages then they'd know," she spat, eyeing Happy and Valor. Valor looked indignant, Happy just confused.

Solitary's narrowed eyes focused on Intelligence. "Hatred is, of course, defeated now. But Trigon is not. Hatred shall rule again, someday."

Turning swiftly, the creepy emotion who took up a lot of Raven, started to leave. "Wait!" Intelligence began urgently. But in a flash of black power, she was gone. Yellow, Green, Gray, and Pink were left there, dumbfounded.

Raven, of course, unsuspectingly, sat in Starfire's room, almost talking normally now to her friend. She was a Titan now, and even had the tiniest smile on her face. Raven had no idea what was going on in her mind. And that, someday, perhaps there would be no one to save her from herself. That someday, her evil nature would take over. And that Hatred would rule again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLEASE READ THIS!

The end! ï NOO it can't be over! It's so FUN to work on it, edit it, and add pointless comments to your reviews! AA! Well... hope the end was interesting. I'm not good at endings. Ya know Haunted, and Titan Rising? I wanted to give it an ending sorta like that. One that solves the main problem, but leaves you with the eerie feeling that something's gonna happen... Well, more like you _know _it's not really the end. Sorry, but I don't DO "and they all lived happily ever after" endings! Tell me if I succeeded in the ending! I almost never get around to ending stories, but I had to, now.

Sorry for adding a new character at the very end. Solitary just had a creepy feeling that the other emotions just didn't have. I needed one like that.

This goes with the actual comic book story _a bit_. Where Trigon is defeated, but Raven is still taken over later, and... well, I haven't read many comics, but I bought 2 about Raven, and have read Internet stuff enough to know that. So...

Hope you enjoyed it! Thanx a lot, CloudsHalo you've given me tons of reviews! It's never too late to give me a review you know, people who haven't ever before! (hint hint) I'll still appreciate it! If you have questions, ask them in a review. I can email you... if I know that answer. Hey, it's a Teen Titan fanfic! Does everything make sense there? Heh...

My poor story... has ended. (sob) Luckily... I have an idea for another!!! I have even started it! Await a new story by me!


End file.
